My Lost Family
by KDesai
Summary: An AU where FBI agent Jack Dalton finally gets his hands on a criminal who he is been chasing for two years. What he didn't expect was the series of trouble that followed which would change his life forever. Au where Mac is a teenager!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi friends! I'm back with new adventure. I wanted to try something different than canon so I tried writing this fic. Let me make this clear that this story is completely AU where Jack is an FBI agent with Riley as his partner. Mac is a teenager (coz why not!) and Matty is still their boss. I hope you guys like this first chapter. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

"FBI! DROP YOUR WEAPONS!"

FBI agent Jack Dalton's voice boomed in a scheduled warehouse in the city. The bureau had got an intel on Angus MacGyver who was famous con artist, a thief and a master art forger. Jack had been after the criminal for almost two years now but MacGyver was one step ahead of him. He always managed to escape from the agent. The main drawback was that Jack had never seen the guy before. He recognised the criminal by his trademark M that he use to leave at the crime scenes

Tonight also Jack came at the warehouse where he found out that MacGyver was going to commit yet another crime. He barged into the place with his team and cringed when he saw the number of men in the warehouse. If he estimated correctly there were atleast thirty men in the room. There was no backing down now so Jack yelled again "FBI! FREEZE!"

The men halted their work and turned to face the law. Instead of doing what Jack said they open fired at them. Jack cursed and fired back and then chaos ensued. Each men were firing and trying to dodge the bullet at the same time. Jack and his team were doing their best to get the upper hand.

During the gun shot fight, Jack got separated from his team and now was hiding behind a pile of boxes. His eyes were focused on the men infront of him so he didn't see one of the goon taking a shot at him from behind

"Noooo!"

Before Jack could turn around to see who had screamed, he was grabbed by his waist and propelled sideways. Jack was airborne for few seconds before he landed on the hard ground, wind being knocked out of him. He felt a weight on him and the agent took a breath and turned into more manageable position. He then saw a young boy was lying across on top of him and seemed to be unconscious. He gently shifted the boy and laid him on the ground

Jack frowned when he saw blood ozzing from the boy's side temple who most probably took the bullet that was meant for him. Jack turned the boy's head to inspect the wound and sagged in relief when he saw it wasn't serious. The chaos had died down now with his team apprehended most of the criminals. The agent pulled out his cell and called for an ambulance

"Are you okay Jack?" asked Riley who was his partner as she pocketed her gun "Who is this boy?"

Jack shook his head "No idea. He took a bullet for me and saved my life"

"He barely looks sixteen. What was he doing here?"

"I'm equally shocked Riley. I called 911. He needs to get to hospital. Anyways what about MacGyver? Did you find him?"

"I'm sorry Jack. We think he ran away but we did catch rest of his gang. Maybe one of them could give us real description of MacGyver"

Jack nodded "Take this kid to hospital. We should question him too"

"You think the kid works for MacGyver?"

"Maybe...can't say for now" said Jack and heard sirens. Soon the boy was loaded in the ambulance. The agent decided to follow the kid as he had to thank him for saving his life and also ask the boy what was he doing in the warehouse

AFTER TWO HOURS AT HOSPITAL

Jack sat on a plastic chair waiting for any news on the boy who was getting treated by the doctor. He called Matilda who was director of FBI and updated on his latest mission. Jack then saw Riley come running towards him and he got up from his chair "Riley? You okay?"

Riley panted "You won't believe what I just found Jack"

"What?"

"The kid who saved your is none other than...Angus MacGyver"

Jack openly gaped at his partner "What...Are you sure?" Riley nodded "According to everyone who we caught tonight, they all have unanimously agreed that the boy is Angus MacGyver"

Jack was stunned by this revelation. The kid who saved his life was Angus MacGyver? The thief...the art forger.. the conman. How was that even possible. He is just a kid. A teenager for god sakes, who should be attending school, dating and playing football not lead a life of a criminal

"Jack? You there?" Riley waved her hand infront of her partner who blinked twice "Yeah...nice work agent Davis" he didn't know what else to say. The cat and mouse game that was going on for two years was finally over. Angus MacGyver was finally in his grasp. If Jack was being true to himself, he wasn't entirely happy about the situation. The agent thought he would treasure the moment when he caught MacGyver but this was not what he had anticipated.

Jack ran a hand on his face. What was he suppose to do now. How could he arrest a kid. The same kid who saved his life. Why did he feel a dull ache in his heart. He wondered what had happened in kid's life that led him to be a criminal. Where were his parents? Why didn't they stop him?

The door to the room where MacGyver was being treated flew open and a doctor came out with a frown on his face. Jack knew something was definitely wrong. A sudden feeling of protectiveness washed over him and the agent hoped the kid was okay "How is he doing Doctor?"

"Well the good news is the bullet had just grazed his temple so there is no permanent damage. He's got seven stiches. Given a couple of weeks time, the patient should heal completely"

"And the bad news?"

"When we did a thorough examination on the boy...we found out he was malnourished and his sugar levels were very low"

Jack's eyes widened at the news. How can a thief who steals millions of worth paintings can be malnourished. He saw the doctor's face fell and knew there was something more "What else?"

"The patient has marks and bruises on his body that shows he was abused"

"Oh my God" whispered Jack

"Not sexually but he was surely beaten more than couple of times. Some of the marks are still fresh while some have faded"

Jack took a deep breath and nodded. Angus MacGyver was one myster he needed to slove and it could only be done when he met him personally "Can I see him?"

"Actually there's more and the most important thing"

Jack raised his eyebrows in question so the doctor continued "I'm sorry Agent Dalton but it seems the patient is suffering from amnesia"

"What!?"

 **Soooo anyone interested? Should I continue? Please leave a review :-)))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi friends! THANK YOU sooooooo much for reading this story and adding to fav and follows. Thanks to all who have left reviews. U guys are the best. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

"I'm sorry Agent Dalton but it seems the patient is suffering from amnesia"

"What?"

The doctor nodded "We asked him few general questions which he was able to answer them but the kid's face went blank when I asked him who he was. He doesn't even remember his name"

"My God"

"I think it's because of the bullet hit he took on his temple"

"How long will it last? I mean he'll get his memory back right?" Jack asked hopefully. The doctor shrugged "To be honest I can't say for sure. The kid's memory could be back today, tomorow or it may take months"

Jack blinked in shock. It was his fault MacGyver had lost his memory. If the boy hadn't taken the bullet then he would be fine right now. The agent gulped down the heavy lump "Can I see him?"

"Sure but please be careful. His mind is very fragile. I don't want him to take any stress. The boy is already scared enough"

Jack nodded and walked towards the room. On entering his eyes locked with the hazel green ones which held nothing but fear in them. The kid looked like a epitome of innocence. The charm was so strong that Jack found himself drawn towards the boy. He walked near the bed where the boy was sitting upright and playing with his IV "How are you feeling MacGyver?"

The boy seemed alert but didn't reply to Jack's question. He scooted to his side "Who..are you? My father?" Jack's heart thumped at the question. Yes sure he was old enough to be a father of a teenage but he didn't expect the boy to assume he was his father "No I'm not your father"

Jack ignored the hurt look on the boy's face "Listen kid..."

"Why don't I..remember anything. What am I doing here? Who are you? Why is the police standing outside my room? Did I do something wrong?" MacGyver started panicking. Suddenly the pain in his head flared up and he clutched his head tightly with both hands "Aaah!"

Jack's eyes widened and he quickly crossed the distance between them "Hey hey relax MacGyver. Don't put too much pressure on your mind. Take it easy kid" he held the boy by his shoulders and gave a light squeeze

The boy relaxed after few seconds but still looked like a lost puppy "What's going on? Will you tell me the truth?" The agent didn't know what to do now. The kid was vulnerable and scared. How could he break the news to him...how could he tell him that he was a criminal who was suppose to be in prison

"Please! No one is answering me. Please tell me who am I" MacGyver pleaded and Jack sighed in defeat. He had to tell the truth. He couldn't break the law. The kid even if was young had to face the law for his crimes "What do you want to know?"

"What's my name?"

"Angus MacGyver"

"What kind of name is that?"

Jack almost laughed but steeled his expression "Yeah.. then we'll call you Mac from now. Good?"

Mac nodded "What happened to me?"

"Ah...you took a bullet to your head that was meant for me. You saved my life"

"A bullet?" Mac's eyes widened "What was I doing with a bullet?"

Jack huffed out a breath "I'm a FBI agent. My name is Jack Dalton. I was on a mission when this accident happened. I don't know what you were doing in the warehouse" he lied. The agent just couldn't tell the truth. Jack decided he would have to wait until Mac was healthy enough to take the news of him being a criminal

"Oh" Mac screwed his face in confusion "Mr Dalton..."

"Call me Jack kid"

Mac nodded "Where are my parents?"

"We don't know. This is our first meeting but my team is trying its best to find your parents. I'm sorry Mac"

Mac bit his quivering lip "Jack what's going to happen now?" Jack ran a hand on his face, frustration leaking from his eyes "I don't know kid. I'll have to talk to my superior. Let's see what she has to say. Are you sure you don't remember anything at all?"

"I'm not lying!"

"Take it easy bud. I'm just asking. What about the bruises on your body? Do you know who did this to you?"

Mac shook his head and wrapped his arms around himself "I'm sorry...everything is blank..I can't remember" Jack sighed "You take rest" he turned around to walk out of the room when Mac called out "Will you come back?"

Jack's heart clenched at the request. He had literally met the boy but still found himself getting attach to him "I'll be back soon" he saw the boy sagged his shoulders in relief and lay back down

AT BUREAU

"What!? You want to send Mac to juvie?" Jack nearly yelled at his Boss. Matilda raised her perfectly sculpted eyebrows "Mac? Since when MacGyver is Mac to you Dalton?"

Jack swallowed thickly "He is a kid Matty"

"A criminal" Matty reminded

"Yeah a criminal who is still a kid. He's sixteen and doesn't even remember his name! He is very scared right now and you know what kind of place juvie is"

"Agent Dalton..."

"Plus someone has to keep an eye on him. We don't know when his memory will return. What if runs away" Jack said feeling proud of his argument

Matty thought for a while before gave her consent "Fine! What is your suggestion? We have to find a place for him"

"Mac can stay with me" Jack blurted out before he could stop himself. Matty was shocked at this decision "What?"

"Ah...yeah...I mean why not? He did save my life so technically I owe to the kid. If he stays with me I can always keep an eye on Mac. Until then my team will investigate more on him...about his past or parents" Jack finished and took a deep breath

Matty stood from her chair "Jack I don't think it's a good idea"

"Please Matty. I'm asking you as a friend. Trust me on this one"

It was Matty's time to sigh in defeat "Alright..if that's what you want. I'll arrange the necessary paperwork. Just be careful alright"

"Thank you" Jack gave a appreciative nod. He just hoped his decision wouldn't bounce back right to his face. What had he gotten himself into. A teenager in his house? This was going to be interesting "You better not make me regret Mac" he muttered

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi friends! A million thanks for reading this story. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Next day when Jack entered Mac's room he saw the kid was lying wide awake on the bed. He informed the boy that he was going to stay with him and saw Mac nearly jump with happiness. Jack then went to take care of discharge papers and Mac got ready in no time wearing grey Tshirt and blue jeans

"Someone's eager to leave" Jack chuckled lightly

Mac nodded vigorously wincing when pain shot through his head. He rubbed the part to get rid of the ache "It's really boring in here. Plus the food is unbearable" he wrinkled his nose

Jack smiled "Let's go home buddy" Mac's eyes shone brightly at the word home. He held his hand on Jack's arm "Thank you Jack"

"For what?"

"For letting me stay with you"

Jack gave a light squeeze "I'm ready to give you all the help. Now c'mon don't get mushy on me"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mac had fallen asleep the moment wheels rolled on the road. Jack kept glancing at the sleeping con. He still couldn't believe that such innocent looking face could actually commit crimes. How bad were the circumstances that made him a criminal. He needed to find out the truth as soon as possible

Jack reached his house and parked the car. He was about to wake Mac up when he saw the boy stir. A yawn escaped from Mac's mouth "Are we there?"

"Welcome to my home kid"

Mac smiled and they entered. His mouth hung open in awe. Was this actually what they call home looked like? The place was not big but it was neatly kept. Everything was so perfect. Mac took his place on the couch "This house is beautiful Jack"

"Thanks" Jack hung his coat on the rack "Why don't you watch some tv while I cook something for you" Mac nodded and picked up the remote. He removed his shoes and crossed his legs on the couch. Jack rolled his eyes "Next time please remove your shoes at the entrance"

"Sorry" Mac immediately got up and placed the shoes in the shoe rack. Jack was surprised how quickly the kid listened to him. He smiled and went into the kitchen. After half an hour the agent came in the hall with a tray with a bowl of pasta, sandwiches and orange juice. Mac's mouth watered on seeing the tray "I haven't eaten this for so long" he said looking at bowl of pasta

Jack raised his eyebrows "You remember when you ate last time or what you ate?"

"No...I..ah.." Mac flatered rubbing his side temple "Sorry.."

Jack placed the tray infront on the table "Hey it's okay. Maybe it's comimg back to you slowly. Why don't you eat then I'll give you your meds"

Mac nodded and quickly polished everything that was served to him and asked for second round. Jack frowned because the kid was eating like he had never eaten in his life before. He then remembered what the doctor said about Mac being malnourished. The agent sighed worriedly. What kind of life were you leading kid, thought Jack and got up to bring meds for Mac

Mac had again fallen asleep on the couch this time after being fed and taken his medicines. Jack covered the boy with a blanket and turned off the TV. He then ate his share of food and was now washing plates in the kitchen.

A whimper

Jack stopped his movements

A low distress sound "No.."

Jack turned off the water and ran into the living room. He saw Mac's face was twisted in pain with small beads of sweat covering his forehead. The boy had fisted the blanket in his hands and was mumbling incoherently, head moving from side to side "Please...no..it hurts.. I'll do it...stop! Dad please!"

Jack temporarily frozed on his spot. Mac was dreaming about his father and from the looks of it he knew ot wasn't a pleasant one. Was he getting his memory back?

"I'm sorry...I'll do it right...don't hurt.."

Jack decided to wake the kid up as he couldn't see him in pain anymore. He gently placed his hand on Mac's shoulder "Wake up Mac. It's just a dream" Mac only whimpered loudly with tears leaking from the corner of his eyes

"Mac!"

Mac's eyes shot open and he bolted upright. With large frantic eyes he tried to remember where he was and saw Jack standing next to him with worry and concern in eyes "Ja..Jack?" The agent sat down next to him "You're okay kid. It's just a dream. It's..." before he could finish his sentence Mac lunched at him and hugged him tightly "Please don't send me back" he sobbed hiding his face on Jack's broad chest

Jack's heart ached and he wrapped his arms around Mac. What the hell was going on? Why was Mac so scared? Where doesn't he want to go? So many questions were popping and he knew answers were written in whatever dream the kid was having. Jack was sure for one thing that it was related to Mac's father. He should be getting sweet dreams of his father not nightmares "Mac? Buddy I'm not sending you anywhere"

It took few minutes for Mac to calm down. He slowly pulled back with red puffy eyes and running nose "Sorry" he wiped his nose with his sleeves and Jack made a face. He handed Mac his handkerchief "Take this"

"Thank you"

"Can I ask what were you dreaming about?" Jack asked carefully and saw Mac getting tense again. The boy sniffed "I...can't remember...sorry" Jack frowned "Are you sure? Coz you look very upset about it"

Mac shook his head, sniffed and hung his head down. Jack sighed "Alright I'm sure it was just a bad dream. Why not I show you your room. You can rest in there"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

MIDNIGHT

Mac's eyes flew open and was met with darkness. He got up with heart hammering in his chest. His head was aching again so he pressed his fingers on his temple to ease some pain. He looked around and remembered he was in Jack's house. Suddenly flashes of his nightmare came flooding his mind and he trembled. He wanted someone to be near him. Not someone...Jack. The boy thought of calling the older man but scolded himself. Be tough Mac! You're not a child anymore. That's what he's been telling you all your life. Be tough!

Mac was feeling hot and suffocated. He decided to open the window to let some fresh air in. He took a deep breath when cool wind hit his face and soothed his aching head. But that was not enough. The pain was growing with each second. He needed his meds but those were with Jack and he didn't have a heart to wake the older man since it was late night. He had already caused too much trouble.

Mac didn't feel like sleeping anymore, afraid the nightmare would come back again. He walked towards a study table and found few white papers and pencils. He smiled and sat down on the chair and began drawing.

The cool wind kept whooshing in all night. Mac didn't know when his eyes drooped close and he fell asleep on the table. He shivered but didn't wake up. When morning came and Jack entered his room, he found the boy sleeping on the study table with little drool falling from the corner of his mouth. The agent frowned at the temperature of the room which was too cold. The first thing he did was to close the window and then nudged the boy "Mac? Wake up"

To Jack's horror the boy just tumbled out of the chair and into his arms "MAC!"

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi friends! Thank you so much for reading this story. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Fear spiked in Jack's eyes when he adjusted Mac in his arms. The kid was unresponsive to his calls or the gentle taps given to his cheeks. Jack frowned at the amount of heat radiated from the boy. Mac was having very high fever and Jack panicked. What was he suppose to do?

Acting on instinct Jack gently slipped his one hand under Mac's back and the other under his knees and carried him in his arms. Jack rushed out of his house towards his car. He seated Mac in the backseat and slammed hard on the gas pedal. During his ride, Jack glanced back again and again at the unconscious boy. Please be alright kid, the agent repeated like a mantra.

On reaching Mac was whisked away into a room for treatment and Jack found himself sitting on the waiting chair again. After half an hour Jack saw the doctor, the same person who treated Mac before during his bullet incident, come out of the room and he jumped from his place "How is he?"

"Relax Agent Dalton. He is absolutely fine" said Dr Collins which made Jack frown "Are you sure he's completely fine?"

"Yes Agent Dalton. It's just a simple case of cold and fever. Yes his fever was high when you brought him here but we've registered effective medications and wrapped him in cooling blankets. His fever has already come down considerably"

Cold, thought Jack and remembered how the window to Mac's room was wide open whole night "Why did he fall unconscious? Because of fever?"

"Yes fever might be one reason. But his blood pressure was also little too high. Maybe he's stressing himself too much...like trying hard to get his memories back" Dr Collins explained

Jack's mind flashed back at Mac's nightmare "I'll be more careful"

"Is this the first time you're handling a teenager or a kid?" Dr Collins asked with a smile

"Yeah but why are you asking?"

"Just... it's that you could have easily given Mac two pills of Tylenol for his fever and a cough syrup for cold instead of rushing in the hospital"

Jack could only openly gape at the doctor who laughed lightly and walked pass him "He's gonna be fine. We're discharging him in an hour" The agent sighed. He needed a strong coffee.

MAC'S ROOM

When Mac opened his eyes he found himself on the hard and uncomfortable hospital bed instead of soft mattress in Jack's house. The boy sighed and knew it was his fault he hadn't called Jack for meds and probably his health had got worsened. A warm feeling rushed into him. Jack had brought him here because he cared. He was not like his father who...

The door opened and Mac was ready with a smile thinking it was Jack but to his sheer horror the man that entered in was the one who always gave him nightmares. Mac was already shaking on the bed "What are doing here?" he asked fearfully

"Ssshh" the man pointed a finger to his lips "Did you get the job done?" Mac shook his head and the man took two huge steps towards the boy. He caught the trembling boy with his collar and snarled "What? Do you know what this means?"

"Harold...please give me some time. I'll do it" Mac struggled to get free but Harold only tightened his grip "Let's go"

Mac's eyes widened "Go? But...but I haven't done my job.. I can't come" Harold roughly hauled Mac out of the bed ignoring his protests "This wasn't a request. You know better what happens if you disobey orders"

"But...but someone will see us...please Harold..." Mac pleaded but was manhandled out of the room. Harold was a smart man. He dragged Mac through the back exit where no one could see them. Mac was then thrown in a van and taken out of the hospital

INSIDE

Dr Collins handed Mac's discharge papers to Jack "I've change his medication. It'll help bring down his stress level" The agent shook hands with him "Thank you. Can I take him home?"

"Sure. Do feel free to call me if anything comes up"

Jack nodded and went towards Mac's room. His eyes widened and heart thumped widly when he saw an empty bed. Maybe he was in bathroom. Jack ran to the bathroom and knocked "Mac? You in there buddy?"

Jack got no response so banged open the door. He pursed his lips when he found it empty. The agent then searched for Mac in whole hospital asking every doctor and nurse but no one saw Mac. Jack screwed his face in confusion. Where the hell was Mac? Did something happen? Oh my God...did he get his memory back and ran away?

Jack cursed himself again and again for being so stupid. How could he trust the kid who was a con. He surely must have remembered who he was and ran away so he woudn't get caught. Jack felt like an idiot for falling for Mac's charms. Was he acting all along till now? But he saw there was so much pain and loneliness in those eyes. Like he was seeking for love all his life. No! Jack scolded himself. Mac was a liar. He lied to him. He is nothing but a criminal

Jack sighed and drove to the bureau. He had to inform Matty about Mac and listen to her scolding. This was turning out to be worse day ever. As expected Matty was not happy on learning Mac had escaped right under Jack's nose. The agent then did tons of paperwork to distract himself. He didn't know why but he was missing the kid even though he betrayed him.

It was late night when Jack was back from bureau. He took heavy steps and walked towards the entrance when his jaw literally dropped to the ground. There on the doorsteps stood none other than Mac with blood dripping from his nose and...crying? Jack quickly covered the distance ready to yell but the boy beat him to it

"Hi..Can I still come home?"

 **Sooo who's happy to see Harold back...lol. Don't worry it's not the same bad guy from 'Father's Day'. I just like the name so much for a bad guy. Anyways please leave a review :-)))**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi friends! Thank you so much for reading this story. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

FLASHBACK

Mac was pushed by Harold towards a waiting feet of a man. He titled his head up only to feel his blood turn ice. The man was none other than Mac's father James MacGyver "Hello son" he said in cold voice

"Dad...Please" Mac tried to crawl away but Harold caught him and roughly hauled him up. James glared at his son "Why haven't you done the job yet?"

"S...Sorry. I wasn't feeling well yesterday..had a fever" Mac shook with fear hoping he wouldn't anger his father. He very well knew how will that end up for him. James took one step forward and Mac flinched "What kind of lame excuse is that? You were given one simple job. Get the file and walk out. How hard is it for you boy?" he raised his voice

Mac's eyes watered and suddenly Jack's face came into his mind. He was so worried for him and even took him to hospital for simple fever. His own blood father didn't even ask how was he doing. Suddenly James caught his collar and throttled him "Answer me you fool!"

"It's not...that easy Dad. Jack is always with me..I need more time" Mac pleaded but his father threw him on the ground "You're useless to me. Maybe it's time for you to learn a lesson. See what happens if you disobey me"

Before Mac could protest a punch was driven to his face. He could feel his nose bleeding and world spin around him. Footsteps came closer and Mac heard a new voice "That's enough! The kid is no good if you hurt him too much. We still have to get that file"

The new voice belonged to Farol Dukrey. Apparently he was a mob boss who had a beef with Jack and was determined to destroy him. He had come to James and asked him to steal a very confidential file held by Jack. This file if stolen, Jack's career would be finished.

Farol strolled towards Mac and gently hauled him up but kept a tight grip on his arm "Do you remember what were you suppose to do?" Mac shivered under the hard stare "I..I had to convince Ja...Agent Dalton that I lost my memory and get into his house"

"Were you successful?"

Mac nodded "I'm staying at his house"

James came and stood beside Farol "What a foolproof plan. Isn't it?" Farol smiled cunningly "It was risky though...I knew Dalton is emotional fool but didn't think he would actually take your boy to his house"

"What about my plan of fake memory loss? Excellent huh?" James laughed feeling proud of himself. Farol nodded "Weren't you worried...I mean you had to shoot your son in the head for Dalton to look real. The kid could've died"

James scoffed "So what? I'll think he was never born" Mac's heart broke into million pieces as the words reached his ears. He bit his inner cheek so hard that he tasted blood. He blinked his eyes furiously so the damb tears wouldn't leak from them. James glared at him "Get the work done soon as possible or else you'll have to face the consequences"

Mac visibly gulped and nodded "I'll do it" Harold then dragged him out of the room and dumped in the van "Clean yourself kid or better get ready with an excuse when you see the agent again" Mac didn't reply as his mind kept looping on his father's words.

PRESENT

"Hi! Um...Can I still come home?"

Jack frowned and took hold of Mac's arm who flinched thinking the man was going to hit him. That never happened. Instead Jack brought him inside and made him sit on the couch. He then quickly pulled a first aid box and sat down next to Mac. Without saying a word the older man started cleaning his nose. After seeing the boy again Jack was sure of one thing. He didn't lie to him. He didn't run away from the hospital. Something happened and he needed to be calm inorder to get the truth out of the scared teenager. Though he could feel anger boil in him thinking someone had hurt the kid.

Mac was in his own world. This world was so perfect for him. Instead of yelling and scolding him, Jack was more worried about his bleeding nose. How could he betray his trust. How could he lie straight to his face. How could he say his memory wasn't gone and he was perfectly alright. Maybe he should tell him the truth... maybe Jack could help him...NO! There was no one in the world that could help him. He had to this. He had to get the file or else his father would kill him. Tears fell from his eyes before Mac could stop himself

"Mac?" Jack spoke softly "Hey...what is it? You know you can tell me anything right? You can trust me buddy" Mac cried even more on hearing Jack's comforting words. He hated himself for lying but there was no choice "I... I'm sorry" he hicupped and started his lie "I...when I was at the hospital...I remembered something"

"You did?"

"I'm not sure but...I think I was getting beaten by somebody...it hurt too much...and then I freaked out.. felt suffocated so I ran..and I..I sliiped and fell down" Mac hung his head down

"You slipped?" asked Jack not fully believing the boy.

Mac nodded "I'm so sorry" tears dripping down his face. Jack's heart broke and he took the boy in his arms "Oh Mac.. I'm sorry kid" he kept murmuring soft words until he felt Mac's weight on him increase. The agent looked down to and saw the boy and fallen asleep. Jack wiped the extra tears and picked the kid back to his room.

Jack covered Mac with a blanket and sighed. He needed to know about the mystery man who was tormenting the kid. His father maybe? But how can someone even think of hurting this innocent boy. Okay not technically innocent but still, it hurt something in his heart to see Mac in pain. Jack rubbed his face in frustration and hoped he would regain his memory back soon

NEXT MORNING

A yawn left Mac's mouth and he stretched his hands above his head. He hadn't slept this peacefully ever before in his life. Mac snuggled into the soft blanket thinking he was still in the beautiful dreamworld where he was a prince. Suddenly a dull ache in his nose and head reminded the boy the reality in was in.

Mac's eyes snapped open. Everything came down to him like a huge tidal wave. Warehouse... bullet...faking his memory...Harold...James...and lastly Jack. A smile crept on his face as Jack's face popped in his mind but soon turned into frown. He couldn't get weak. He had to do this. He had to steal the file.

Mac will steal the file.

"Good morning sleepy head" Jack's voice came from the entrance and Mac was half way up. He waved a hi "What time is it?"

"It's time for your surprise" said Jack with a grin

"Surprise?"

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi friends! Thank you so much for reading this story. Thanks to allll guest reviewers. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

"Surprise?"

Jack nodded with a smile "Yup! Now get ready in fifteen minutes. I'll see you at breakfast table" Mac removed the covers "But I don't have any clothes to wear"

"Check your cupboard kid. I brought couple of jeans and few T-shirts. Let me know if they fit you" Jack didn't wait for Mac's reply and closed the door. Mac's jaw dropped on his lap. What the hell was going on? When did Jack go out and bought him clothes? And what surprise was he talking about? Mac sighed and got out of the bed. He had to get ready to find out.

Mac hoped his way down taking two steps at one time and saw Jack waiting for him at the table "Oh they perfectly fit" the agent commented and Mac said thank you to him. The boy's eyes buldged out on seeing all the mouth watering food. Pancakes, Bread pudding, Doughnuts and fresh pineapple juice were few to name and rest three items were totally new to him "Ah...Jack" Mac laughed nervously "Is this...I mean...can I actually eat all this?" his stomach growled and Jack chuckled "Ofcourse bud. Take your seat"

Mac nodded and started gobbling up from his plate, feeling his hunger rose to new levels. Jack watched fondly as the boy took bite after bite. He knew after running from hospital Mac probably hadn't eaten anything. Even after coming home, the kid had fallen asleep empty stomach. So he couldn't blame if the boy was eating like a hooligan. Mac wiped his mouth "This is the best surprise Jack"

Jack raised his eyebrows "Who said this was your surprise?" Mac stopped eating "This isn't?" The agent got up and pulled two tickets out from his wallet "These are two tickets to art museum"

"Museum?"

"I know you love to draw and paint"

"How did you know?"

"I saw your work at the first night. Remember when you weren't able to sleep and you drew?"

Mac slowly nodded. He was more than happy to go to museum with Jack but he needed to stay home so he could find the file "What about your work. I'm sure you must be busy guy..with FBI and all"

"I took a day off for this"

Mac gaped at the agent. A day off just for him? Was this real? A world where someone cares for him. If this was a dream, he never wants to wake up

Jack pursed his lips "It's okay if you don't want to go...I just thought.."

"Ofcourse I want to go" Mac couldn't say no. He couldn't crush the man's heart who was doing so much for him. Besides he could always come in later and find the file. The smile on Jack's face was the best thing Mac had seen that morning

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack and Mac spend rest of the morning in the museum. As guessed Mac was in awe seeing beautiful art works. Jack could see his face lit up whenever he saw a new work. The agent knew the boy was happy from inside. His plan had worked. Mac needed a break from his stress since yesterday was so hard for him. This trip would definitely ease up some tension.

The duo then had lunch at McDonald's where they talked some more. Jack carefully asked if Mac remembered going to school but the dazed look (fake look) on the boy's face made the agent change the topic.

It was evening when they were returning home. Jack saw Mac's eyes fell on the few boys who were playing football. A smile formed on his face as he watched the game. An idea struck Jack and he pressed on the break pedal "Wanna play?"

Mac faced him "What?"

"C'mon let's join them. It'll be fun" Jack was already out of the vehicle even before Mac could protest. He followed the agent with confusion in mind. Was Jack actually going to play football.

Jack walked towards the boys who were same age as Mac and asked them if they could join. Soon a new team was formed and the play started. Mac who had temporary forgotten about his mission, stared kicking the ball and got engrosed in the game. Jack saw the boy was enjoying himself. He was smiling and laughing with other boys. With every goal he scored, Mac jumped high in air with happiness. One time when the ball rolled towards Jack and he tried to kick but missed and landed on his back

Mac let out a laughter of his life. He laughed so much that his stomach hurt and eyes started to water. He then saw Jack walk up to him and he stopped his laughter. The boy's eyes then widened fearing Jack will yell at him but instead the older man ruffled his hair affectionately "I see you're having fun with my misery"

Mac laughed some more as he scratched at the back of his head "Sorry" Jack waved him off "We're cool kid but let's go home. This old man's back is hurting" Mac nodded and they rode back home. This was the best day in his life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack hung his coat on the rack and plopped down on the couch "Go take a shower kid. I'll take rest for few minutes then cook dinner"

As soon as Mac stepped in the house he was harshly reminded of his job. He had to find the file. Mac hated betraying Jack but he had no choice. This looked like a perfect opportunity. The boy slowly walked towards the couch "Ah...do you need any help?" he hoped Jack would deny so he could go check his room upstairs

"Actually yeah"

Mac's heart sank

"Could you bring some milk. I totally forgot we're out of it this morning" said Jack "The store is just three blocks from here"

Mac gave a reluctant nod "Sure. I'll get it" he took the credit card from Jack and walked out of the house. The boy sighed. Things were getting so difficult for him. Why wouldn't Jack leave him alone for few minutes. He just needed few minutes to finish his job. I've to get it done tonight or else Dad will be very upset with me, thought the teenager.

Cold wind blew and Mac tightened his jacket around himself. Suddenly he was feeling uneasy at the pit of his stomach. Like something wrong was going to happen. Something really wrong.

 **This chapter got long so I couldn't get the next big thing done in this one. Already written next chapter so will be posting in couple of days. Till then please leave a review :-)))**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi friends! Due to high demand of you alll awseome redears I have posted this chapter super quick. Normally I don't do it but just couldn't say no. It was kinda rushed so I'm sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Mac reached the grocery store and groaned in disappointment when he saw it was closed. He turned around to return back home but then thought Jack had asked him to do this one thing. How could he go empty handed. Mac decided to check out another store which was few more blocks away.

Fifteen minutes later Mac doubted he did even find a grocery store. His legs felt like jelly and body shivered as cool breeze hit his face. No wonder he couldn't see anybody on the street. It was too cold to be outside. Mac sighed and was about to give up his search when he saw a light couple of feet away from him. A smile formed on his face and Mac jogged his way to the store. He purchased the milk and paid the bill from Jack's credit card.

Mac stepped outside the store and saw a movement at the corner of his eyes. Not too far from the grocery store in the opposite direction from where he had come was a van standing and two men were loading something into the vehicle. Out of pure curiosity, Mac decided to check out as it looked something fishy to him.

Mac quickly but steadily moved towards the van. He hid himself behind a car and ducked down to see what was going on. The boy's eyes widened when he saw the men were standing outside a bank and were loading big boxes...probably money. He also saw the security guard lying unconscious on the road. He watched them for five minutes and then quickly memorized the van's plate numbers and faces of the robbers. He had to inform Jack.

Mac had just taken a step back when he heard a shout from behind. His heart hammered in his chest. The boy barely had a time to run before a large hand caught his arm and roughly turned him around. Mac didn't even get a chance to recover before he was struck hard in face by a flailing fist. He saw stars and his vision blacked out for few seconds but he managed to stay put on the ground

"You little jerk!" spat the man venomously "You really thought we didn't see you?" Mac started shaking in the man's hold. He saw something flashing in the man's hand and his heart dropped to his stomach. It was a knife that was held on his throat. Mac glanced and saw the other man was still loading the van. His eyes flickered at the store but to his utter disappointment, it was closed. Infact he was all alone in the dark night with these two goons.

Acting on instinct, Mac elbowed the man and violently jerked out of his grip. He tackled the man sending them both sprawled on the cold hard ground. The man growled and gave a punch at Mac's stomach. He then slashed the boy's arm with his knife. Hot blinding pain surged through his arm and he cried out loud. The man got up and started kicking on Mac's stomach.

Mac curled into small ball trying to prevent the man's vicious kicks. He was on the verge of loosing conscious when a second voice reached his ears "Ron Stop! What are you doing? He's only a kid"

"So what! He saw us Jason!" Ron replied bluntly

Jason pursed his lips "C'mon let's go" he pulled at Ron's arm but his friend wrenched it away "No! We can't leave him here!" he eyed Mac who struggling to keep his eyes open "I'm not taking the risk. He'll tell the cops"

"The kid is barely conscious. What harm will he do to us" Jason argued back and got a glare from his friend. Ron thought for a moment and then spoke "Let's take him with us. We'll dump him somewhere outside the city"

"Ron please let's just go!"

"No! Now don't be a pussy and help me get the boy in the van" Ron raised his voice and Jason reluctantly agreed. Together they hauled a bleeding Mac who gasped when his arm was jarred in the process. He was then thrown into the van and soon driven out of the area.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack looked at the clock for tenth time and frowned. Where was Mac? The store was only three blocks away and it had been past thirty minutes since the kid had gone out. Did something happened to him? Did he run away again? Jack ran a hand on his face. Everything was alright half an hour ago and now he is worried to death about Mac. His instincts screamed at him. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mac was lying on the backseat grunting in pain. His arm was still bleeding staining thd seat below and his stomach ached where he took Ron's kicks who was sitting in front seat with his partner Jason. His eyes fell on the boxes and then on the door of the van. It was slightly opened. Relief flooded through the boy. He could easily slip out of the van but the boxes were blocking his way. He shifted a little and slowly slid open the door with his leg. He hoped the goons wouldn't notice he was trying to escape. Mac mustered up some effort and kicked two boxes at a time. The boxes fell on the road with a loud crash and Mac heard a angry curse from front seat. He had to get out now.

Ron cursed loudly and saw from rear view mirror that two of his money filled boxes were now lying on the road "Shit! That punk dropped our money. Keep driving. I'll take care of the kid" he turned around saw the boy was trying to jump out of the van. Ron lunched backwards and wrapped his arm around Mac's waist "Where do you think you're going" he snarled

"Let me go!" Mac struggled to get free digging his finger nails on Ron's hand but the latter just tightened his hold. Out of nowhere a hard blunt force was brought down on the boy's head and he went limp in Ron's arms. The man then dumped Mac on the seat and slammed the door shut "You're going to pay for this boy. I'll make sure you pay for this"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack pressed hard on the gas pedal as he looked into the darkness of the night. When he found the store closed his worry for Mac had rose to new levels. Where the hell was he? Was he in some kind of danger? Jack's throat constricted at the possibility of Mac getting hurt. The kid had barely lived with him for two days yet he made a special place in his heart. He felt a sudden urge to protect the boy at all cost and give him happiness he deserved. The agent sighed and turned his wheel to head back home. Maybe Mac had come back just like yesterday. If not the agent had a report to file about a missing kid

Jack's cell rang and he picked up, parking his car on the side of the road "Agent Dalton speaking. Who's calling?"

 **Please leave a review :-))**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi friends! Back with next chapter. Thanks a lot for reading this story. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Jason had been driving for ten minutes now, lost deep in thoughts. Sure stealing was their thing but kidnapping wasn't and that too of an innocent kid. Ron, his partner in crime was so insufferable sometimes but there was nothing he could do about it. They were partners as long as he can remember and so he had to go along with him "Where do you want to dump him?"

Ron didn't answer him as he was busy checking Mac's pockets. He found every pocket empty except for one that held a credit card. He brought the card close to his face so he could read the name "Hmm.. Jack Dalton. Must be the boy's father"

"Ron what are you doing? Just tell me when to stop the van so we can get rid of the boy" Jason said pressing on the gas pedal

An cunning smile formed on Ron's face "No"

"What?"

Ron grabbed Mac's chin and turned his face "Not healthy enough but look at his clothes Jason. They sure are expensive and he's even got a credit card. Who gives a credit card to a young boy...only a father who is heavenly rich" he roughly let go of Mac's face who head lulled to his side

Jason frowned "What are you planning Ron?" He heard a laughter from behind "The kid wasted two of our boxes. Guess who's going to bring our money back"

Jason sighed and shook his head but soon a grin tugged on his face. This was a good plan. They could demand money from the boy's father and then leave this country as soon as possible. Maybe kidnapping the kid wasn't a bad idea after all "I like your brains Ron"

"Me too" said Ron boring his hard and merciless eyes on Mac's unconscious form. The rest of the ride was in silence until they arrived on scheduled torn and under construction building. Jason asked Ron to get Mac out so he could hide the van. Ron lifted Mac on his shoulder and walked inside the building.

Ron dropped Mac unceremoniously on the ground who uttered a moan of pain but otherwise remained unconscious. He then took a rag and tied it over Mac's still bleeding arm, not wanting to cause any more damage to their leverage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later Mac groaned and slowly opened his eyes to a slit. His head was pounding and body ached everywhere. He saw with blurry eyes how the two men were literally hovering over him. He tried to scoot away but a hand caught his arm "Finally! Thought you did never wake up" said Ron in his rough voice

Before Mac could collect himself he was roughly hauled by Jason "Wake up!" he gave few slaps on his cheeks "C'mon...you're wasting our time" Mac tried to remember who were these men when Jason pulled his hair and yelled "Wake up!"

Mac gasped and remembered who were these men "Let go...what do you want from me?" he struggled and saw Ron move and pin his arms behind his back, ignoring his cries "Listen to us carefully. We're going to call your father. Be a good boy and tell him that if he wants to see you alive then he has to pay one million to us"

Mac's eyes widened and head started spinning on hearing the man. Why were they going to call James? Did they know him? Were they his rivals and kidnapped him because he was his son? No it couldn't be. This wasn't planned as he coincidently met the men tonight. There had to be some kind of mistake "My dad doesn't have one miilon. Please let me go"

"Hah! Nice try. I'm sure Mr Dalton will be more than happy to pull few buckets from his ocean of wealth" Jason brought the credit card near his face "Jack Dalton. That's your old man's name right?"

Mac couldn't believe what he just heard. These men were thinking Jack was his father. He had to correct them...but then...no he won't! The goons seemed very dangerous and he didn't want Jack to go through any trouble because of him. The man had already done so much for him. He will not let anyone hurt Jack. Mac decided to call his real father. Ofcourse James will rescue him after he sees a real threat on his life. Sure his father said before that he didn't care but it was his fault as he was not able to complete the task. But today was a different situation. James will get him out of here "Yeah...but...but this..ah .. this number is not valid. I can...I mean I'll dial for you"

Ron and Jason shared a look and they agreed. Mac was given a cell and he dialed James number. He heard a voice after four rings "Dad! It's me"

"Where are you calling from?"

"Dad please listen to me...I'm kidnapped by two people. They want money...please Dad can you..."

The line was disconnected

Mac looked at the cell in disbelief. Did his father just disconnect the phone. No...that couldn't be possible "Can...I call again? The line was disconnected" Ron glared at Mac but nodded "Last chance"

Mac's fingers worked faster than ever. James picked up again "Dad it's me.."

"Wrong number" said James and disconnected the call. Mac's heart shattered into million pieces and felt like someone had thrown him from the sky harshly to the ground. His father didn't care about him. He actually didn't care if he lived or died. Tears rolled down from his eyes and he sank to the ground in utter despair. The boy felt the world go numb around him. He didn't give a damn if these men killed him right here and now.

Ron let out a frustrated growl, not even bothered by Mac's heartbroken cries. He snatched the cell from his hand "I knew you were lying. Now I'm going to dial the number on the card"

Jason nodded "Get up!" he hauled Mac by his injured arm who didn't even utter a word of pain. This pain was nothing compared to the pain he was feeling in his heart. Ron punched the number and pressed on the speaker. Mac heard Jack's voice after three rings "Agent Dalton. Who's calling?"

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi friends! Thank you so so so much for reading this fic. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Ron covered the cell with his hand as his eyes widened "Shit! Dude I think he's a cop!" he whispered and Jason's jaw clenched in anger. He dug his uneven nails on Mac's arm drawing blood "Why didn't you tell us your old man was a cop?"

Mac shook his head, tears dripping from his face. He wished...he truly wished Jack was his father but he very well knew that was just dream. He didn't know why but hearing Jack's voice brought warm sensation in his heart. Ron on the other hand got frustrated and was loosing his patience. He had to go through his plan "We have your son"

Jack pressed on the break pedal, narrowing his eyes "My who!?" Ron clutched his cell "Your son!" The agent screwed his face in confusion "Who's calling? What kind of joke is this?"

Ron nudged at the boy "What's your name?" he asked and Mac stuttered "M..Mac"

"You heard that? We have your son Mac. If you want to see him alive then listen carefully" Ron continued "A million dollars and a fuel filled van is all we want"

Jack sat shocked trying to comprehend what his ears just heard. Mac was kidnapped. But how and why? What the hell happened three blocks away from his house "Who are you? Where's Mac? If you harm one hair on his body then..."

Ron interrupted Jack's words "So you do remember your son. Hah! I knew he was bluffing when he called the other father saying the number on your credit card was invalid" Jack was again confused "What are you taking about?"

Mac's heart skipped a beat. If Jack came to know about James then he will know I was lying to him from the beginning. He will know I betrayed him and will never forgive me. No...Jack cannot know the truth

"Oh please I don't want to waste any more time in debating who is the real father. Are you going to listen to us or..." Ron motioned at Jason who viciously slapped Mac's earning a loud cry from the boy

"No! Stop hurting him!" Jack ignored the confusion in his mind when he heard Mac's pain filled voice "Please.. Let me talk to him..just once" Ron gritted his teeth and again shared a look with Jason who roughly shook Mac's shoulder "Talk!"

"Mac? It's Jack here...don't worry okay. I'm going to get you out of there...I promise. You here me kiddo? Mac?" Jack called out but Mac was too stunned to reply. There was so much concern in Jack's voice that made his heart clench painfully. He so badly wanted to see the man and feel safe again but a part of him also knew he didn't deserve this love. Mac's breath hitched and he spoke softly "J...Ja..Jack"

"I'm coming kid. Hang on.."

"Enough!" Ron snatched the cell and Jason pulled Mac far away. He made him sit near a pillar and tied his hands and legs. Mac bit his inner cheek hard to rid out stinking pain in his arm and stomach. Jason then pulled out another black rag and tied it around Mac's mouth "Stay put kid until your old man arrives"

Jason came back to see Ron had disconnected the call. He informed his partner that Jack had agreed to their demands and was coming in two hours.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What!? MacGyver is kidnapped?" asked a shocked Matty "Jack what the hell is going on? Weren't you suppose to keep an eye on the boy?"

Jack pursed his lips "I know Matty! How am I supoose to know the kid will fall into trouble three blocks away from my house"

"What do you want to do now? You know we can't handle the money...I mean we don't even have one million dollars" Matty frowned as her mind started working on different method to bring Mac back. Jack rubbed his face "What about our FBI fund?"

"We cannot use that"

"I won't let them take the money. I got this Boss"

"Jack.."

"We've to save him Matty. The kidnappers are assuming I'm the father. Mac didn't even bother to correct them.. I mean can you blame him? The kid has lost his memory. He sounded so scared..I can't let him down...I just need our team and few local officers. I can do this"

"Ofcourse Jack. I'll give you all the help but it's not going to be easy. MacGyver's life is on line"

"I won't let anything happen to him" Jack spoke with confidence

Matty gave a nod and sat down on her desk "Your team will be ready in twenty minutes"

"Thank you"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mac had fallen into fitful sleep and was brought back to real world by a slap to his cheek. The boy fluttered his eyes and saw Ron and Jason were back "Get up kid. Times up!" said Ron

Jason untied Mac's legs and hauled him up "Yeah it's showtime" he didn't bother to remove the gag or untie Mac's hands. Jason then pushed Mac ahead but kept a bruising grip on his arm

Everything was set. Agent Riley Davis had made all the arrangements. She was hidden in a van not far away from the building with few officers. Jack was driving another van with the money that he was suppose to handle to the kidnappers. He gripped the wheel tightly and hoped his plan would work. Once Mac was given back to him, he would signal his team for a surprise attack on the criminals. The place was surrounded by their team. It shouldn't be hard to catch the kidnappers. He just needed Mac by his side.

Jack pressed on the break pedal and got out of the van. He shut the door and saw two men walking towards him with holding a pale Mac between them. Jack had to control himself from not lunching at the two men who tried to hurt the kid. They stopped few feets away from him "Are you Jack Dalton?"

Jack nodded "Yes. I got the van...your money is back in there" he pointed at the van "Let Ma...my son go" Mac's eyes widened but at the same time he felt a new rush of hope run through him. The words 'my son' from Jack's mouth sounded like a cold balm to his injuries. He struggled a bit but felt Jason tighten his grip "Stop moving!" he hissed

Ron walked straight towards Jack "Gotta make sure you don't have any weapons" The agent nodded "Sure" he let the man check him while he kept his eyes locked on Mac, assuring him silently that everything was going to be alright.

Ron smirked "Get in the van Agent Dalton" Jack narrowed his eyes "Why?"

"You're going to drive us to the border of this country" Ron saw Jack opened his mouth to protest so he cut his words off "...or else the boy dies here and now" to prove his words Jack saw Jason place a sharp knife on Mac's neck who whimpered behind the gag

"Stop! That wasn't the deal! Take your van and money and let us go" Jack's heart was pounding in his chest. This was so not what he had in mind. Ron motioned his friend "Maybe the old man needs some motivation"

Jack saw with wide eyes how the tip of the knife was pierced on Mac's soft skin. The boy moaned loudly, tears freely dripping down as he tried to breathe through his nose. Jack took a step forward but Ron stopped him "Stop! I'll do as you say. I'll come with you...just let him go" Jack pleaded. He didn't mind going with the criminals as long as Mac was safe. His team would take care of him

Ron laughed mockingly "Who said anything about letting the boy go"

"What do you mean?"

"The kid is coming with us"

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi friends! Back with next chapter. I was thinking how would teenage Mac look when his movie 'Bravetown' crossed my mind. In this movie he plays a role of seventeen year old kid and looks super cuuute..lol! So if you guys want to picture teenage Mac go see this fantastic movie. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Ron pointed the gun at Jack and snarled "Get in the van. Now!" The agent clenched his fists and nodded. Getting in the driver's seat, Jack saw from the back view mirror that Ron was loading a couple of new boxes. He was informed by Riley about the bank robbery so he thought they were most probably loading the stolen money. Another shuffle and Jack saw Jason was dragging Mac who roughly pushed him into the backseat. He gritted his teeth fingers digging into the wheel and hoped his team would remain close enough to move in when required

Ron kept his gun trained on Jack and warned "No smart move or else your boy will face the consequences" Jack nodded and glanced through the mirror. He winced inwardly when he saw Mac was having trouble in breathing. His face had gone paler than before with sweat covering his face "Can you please remove the gag. He's having trouble in breathing"

Ron looked back and narrowed his eyes. He too noticed the boy was not doing well. He didn't want anything to happen to the kid before they step out of the country as he was a valuable hostage right now "Jason" he called out and his friend removed the gag. Mac coughed and took huge gasps of air. Jack couldn't stop himself from turning around "Are you okay kid?"

"He's fine. Drive!" ordered Ron irritatingly and Jack pressed on the gas pedal. He kept driving in tense silence, his mind thinking ways of escaping from the kidnappers without any harm done to Mac. After few minutes, relief cursed through his body when he saw two of his black vans were following them. An idea struck on Jack's mind. He shared a look with Mac and winked. The boy in return gave a small nod and understood he had to be ready for whatever Jack was planning. All of a sudden he slammed on the brakes. Ron dashed forward with hard impact and Jack immediately took advantage of his distraction. He flicked on Ron's arm, gun slipping out of his hands and sliding under the seat

Mac and Jason too were abruptly pushed forward. Before Jason could collect himself, Mac gave a hard push with his shoulder. He was rewarded with the knife falling off the man's hand. The boy then shifted and kicked Jason on the stomach who made a 'oof' sound. Mac ran out of luck when Jason recovered quickly and threw himself on him. He gasped when Jason's hand went to his throat and started squeezing the life out of him "I'm going to kill you!" Mac's hands were still tied so he was miserably failing to free himself "J...Jac...help"

Jack and Ron were engaged in their own fight. The agent landed a right hook at Ron's cheek who cried out in pain. He then landed punches after punches until he heard Mac called out for help. Jack's eyes widened when he saw the threat on the boy's life. Mac was slowly turning blue and his eyes were drooping close. The agent gave a vicious kick to Ron who fell out of the van and on to the ground. He then grabbed Jason's collar and pulled him off Mac who coughed violently, curling himself in a small ball

"FBI! FREEZE!" yelled Riley "Move away from him. Now!" she aimed her gun at Jason and saw her team was now on Ron as well. Jason growled in defeat and held his hands in surrender. He was then pulled out from the van and arrested. "Mac!" Jack yelled out in fear and jumped out of the van. He opened Mac's side of the door and took the boy in his arms "Are you okay kid?"

Mac panted and then the dam broke from his eyes. He cried harder burying his head on Jack's broad chest, relishing the warmth of the older man. Adrenalin left his body and the boy sagged in strong arms. Yes he was a criminal but never in his life the kid ever had to face this kind of dangerous situation. Mac sobbed when he Jack gently untied his bonds "It's okay bud. I got you...it's all over now"

Mac hicupped at first and then wrapped his arms around Jack's waist as soon as he was free. Being kidnapped, beaten, abandoned by his father and experiencing near death, all thoughts were taking toll on his mind. Everything was overwhelming for the boy. Right now all his mind could register was that Jack had saved his life and he was safe again "Jack" he sobbed and could feel the agent tighten his hold "Hey kid. Nothing happened. I'm never going to let anything happen to you. I promise. Calm down Mac. C'mon let's get you to hospital"

Mac pulled back and looked into Jack's eyes. With every second that passed, the pressure of guilt was growing heavier in his chest. What had he done. How could he even think of betraying this man who cared him like his own son. His heart ached and he felt numb from inside. Mac didn't protest when Jack slowly hauled him up. He didn't protest when he was made to sit in a police van. He didn't protest when Jack took him to hospital. He didn't even protest when the doctor placed atleast ten stiches in his arm

Jack was confused at Mac's sudden robotic behaviour. He had gone silent and the emotionless expression on his face was bothering him to no limits. Jack thought maybe the boy was still not fully out of his traumatic experience. Poor kid was kidnapped and almost killed. He regretted sending Mac for an errand and blamed himself for his condition.

Mac was brought back home where Jack made him sit on the couch "I'll get some hot chocolate milk" he waited for the boy to reply or even give a nod but Mac remained still like a statue. He pressed his lips and placed his hand on the boy's head affectionately "I'll be right back"

Mac's eyes followed Jack's back. A lone tear rolled down from his eyes. Jack was such a caring person. He loved him more than his own father. The boy shuddered thinking about his father. His heart ached like never before. A thought crossed his mind..if James abandoned him then was it possible he was free. Was it possible James will leave him alone now.

Hope rushed into Mac's body. Should he tell Jack the truth about himself. He has a good heart. Jack will surely understand why he lied to him. Yes he will tell the truth. This was right time. He cannot lie to the man anymore. Mac saw Jack come with a tray "Here you go kiddo"

Mac nodded giving a small smile "Thank you" Jack too smiled broadly on listening the boy's voice. He placed the tray on the table and offered the glass of milk to Mac who caught his wrist "I...want to say something"

"Kid I know you want to talk but you're clearly exhausted. You need to rest"

"But Jack"

"No Mac. I mean it. No 'ifs' and 'buts' just rest. Drink your milk and go to sleep in your room. We'll talk first thing in the morning" Jack pried off Mac's hand and handed him the glass. Mac pressed his lips and drank the milk. He was then send to his room where sleep claimed him the second his head hit the pillow. Jack switched off the lights "Goodnight kid"

NEXT DAY

Mac got ready early in the morning. He was very nervous about confessing to Jack about his lie. He just hoped the man would forgive him. When the boy came down the stairs much to his disappointment he didn't find Jack in the house. Instead Mac saw a note on the breakfast table that read 'Had an emergency at bureau. Will be back soon. Don't forget to eat your breakfast'

Mac sighed and slumped down on the chair. Great, he thought. Now he will have to wait for Jack to come back. He turned over the covered plate and was about to put the first bite in his mouth when the doorbell rang. Smile formed on Mac's face thinking it was Jack. He ran and pulled the wooden frame but instantly felt his heart dropped to his stomach when he saw the man standing infront of him "D...Dad?"

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi friends! Thank you so much for reading and leaving awesome reviews. You guys are the best! On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

James smiled and Mac felt disgusted. He knew his father's smile was as fake as him. With a quick motion James covered the distance and hugged Mac tightly before he could protest. Mac was stunned by this action. The hug wasn't warm, nothing compared to Jack's embrace, infact it was suffocating for the boy. James, after he was satisfied that he had terrified his son enough, broke the hug. A second figure showed himself and Mac shivered on the spot. James had brought Harold with him. This was so not good for him "Wh..What are you doing here?"

James pushed Mac and Harold locked the door "How are you my son?" asked James and Mac glared at his father "How am I? How do I look to you Dad?"

James shrugged "You're still alive and that's what matters" Mac fisted his hands "I called you twice and you disconnected my calls!"

"Oh C'mon kid. You know how dangerous that could've been. I couldn't take that risk. Cops would've found me" James leisurely sat on the couch. Mac shook his head in shame "I was almost dead Dad! Don't you even care?"

James rolled his eyes and checked his watch "I have more pressing issues on my hand other than worrying over you" he looked at Harold "Quickly check the place. Find the file" Mac saw Harold give a nod and went to check the rooms upstairs "So you've come for the file?" the boy asked in disbelief "I thought you..."

"What? That I came to check on you?" James scoffed "Don't be an emotional fool. What's gotten into you?" he bored his eyes on his son and thought for a moment "Let me guess... you are getting serious in playing I-am-innocent-child-who-has-lost-his-memory game?"

Mac remained silent

"Unbelievable" muttered James and got up from the couch "Don't forget this all is nothing but fake! You're nothing but a liar" Tears fell from Mac's eyes as words stung at his heart. For first time in his life he knew his father was right

"Stop crying like a baby and tell us quickly where did that stupid agent hid the file" James started checking the drawers of the cupboard in the hall. Mac angrily wiped his tears with the back of his hand "Don't you say anything bad about Jack"

James stopped and turned around to glare at his son. Mac thought if looks could kill, he would surely be dead by now. James walked up to him "Why do you care so much about that man huh?" he roughly caught Mac's arm digging his fingernails "You think just because he's all goody goody towards you, he can take my place? No! Never! He's not your father"

Mac trembled in James hold but he mustered up some courage and spoke "Jack is more of a father than you are"

A slap to Mac's face was the reply given by James "You selfish brat! You're so naive that you forgot what will happen if the agent finds out the truth. He's going to arrest you and send you behind the bars. I'm the only one you got" Mac heart ached at the words and tears fell like a broken dam. James saw Harold walk down the stairs empty handed "Where's the file?" The man shook his head "I double checked everything but couldn't find it"

James turned towards Mac and grabbed his hair and the boy gasped in pain "Tell me where is the file? I'm sure you must've found it by now" Mac struggled fruitlessly "Even if ..I knew...I'll never tell you"

James threw his son on the floor and growled at Harold "Check here! Look everywhere. I want that file" Harold nodded and started checking in the hall and kitchen. Mac then suddenly remembered Jack was called from the bureau. Maybe he took the file with him. The boy smiled inwardly, mentally thanking God for saving Jack's career

Harold again announced that he couldn't find the file and James boiled in anger. He motioned at his man who hauled Mac up and caught him by his neck. Mac gasped "Kill me if ..you want...I won't tell..you anything"

James's eyes filled with venom "Fine...Don't tell me. There are ways to get things done my way" Mac looked confused so James concluded "I'll kill Jack. No Jack... No file. Problem sloved"

Mac's eyes widened "No!"

"Harold didn't you hear me? Go and kill Jack" James's merciless eyes ere fixed on Mac who stuttered "Dad ..N.. No.. please. You can't do this"

"You leave me no choice son"

"Dad please" Mac begged

"Harold why are you still here? Go!"

Mac saw Harold give a nod and started walking out of the house "No wait! Stop! I'll do it. Jack has taken the file with him. I'll bring the file to you when he comes back... please don't do anything to Jack...please" he pleaded tears leaking from his eyes again. James walked up to his son and caught his tear stained jaw "Last chance kid. Don't dissapoint me this time. His life is in your hands" he spoke calmly enjoying the devastating look on Mac's face. He had won again. No one will ever take his son away, who was a source of income for him. Not even that agent.

Mac nodded and whispered "I'll do it" he saw James and Harold then leave the house. The boy sat down on the floor and brought his legs to his chest, folding his hands over them. Everything was over. He couldn't tell Jack the truth. His father would kill Jack if he didn't give him the file. No! Nothing should happen to Jack. He will protect him even if he had to steal the file. He wiped his face and got up from the floor.

TWO HOURS LATER

Jack unlocked the door and saw Mac was watching Tv "Hey bud. How are you feeling today? Did you eat breakfast?" Mac tore his eyes away from the screen and forced a smile "Hi Jack. Yeah just finished eating"

"Good" Jack placed few files on the table and Mac's heart started racing. Could the file he was searching be in this pile "I'll go keep these in my room" Mac eyed the files. It had to be between them. Tonight it will be his last day in this house. He bit back his tears that threaten to fall and took a deep breath

Jack came down and sat next to Mac "So yesterday you said you wanted to talk about something. What was it?" Mac figeted with the hem of his shirt feeling extremely nervous "Ah...um..nothing.. I don't remember"

Jack placed his hand on Mac's shoulder "It's okay bud. Don't push yourself. Do you want to talk about yesterday. I'm here for you"

Mac shook his head. He hated himself for lying to one man in the world who actually cares for him "No..I'm fine. Can we just watch some TV?" Jack gave a nod but inside he knew something was wrong. Mac was suddenly behaving strangely. It was like something was holding him back. The agent sighed and hoped the boy would open up to him soon.

After an hour Jack felt sudden weight on his shoulder and tiltled his head to see Mac had fallen asleep. He smiled and shifted the boy and laid his head on his lap. Mac made a protesting noise but otherwise remained asleep. Jack ran a hand on his hair and found himself laughing lightly. Even though he wasn't Mac's father, the boy had surely been nothing but a son to him.

A selfish part of Jack hoped Mac's memory would never return. He wanted the kid to stay with him. He wanted to him to start a new life..go to school..become a graduate and even join the law like him. Jack laughed again and shook himself out of his thoughts

LATE NIGHT

Jack was sleeping when Mac slowly and carefully entered his room. His heart was hammering in his chest and hoped Jack wouldn't wake up. He had to get the file tonight before it went back again to bureau. The boy paddled his way towards the cupboard and cursed when he found it was locked

Mac looked around in the dim lighting of the room. Where could Jack keep the keys. He started checking the drawers, under the mat and carpet but he couldn't find the key. Jack shifted in his sleep and Mac's heart nearly gave out. He sighed in relief when he saw Jack was still sleeping. The boy then saw something under the lamp that was kept on the side table. A keychain was showing itself outside and Mac smiled. He picked up the lamp and found the keys he was looking for.

Mac placed the lamp back on the table and his eyes fell on a small frame that had Jack's photo in it. He picked up the frame and pocketed it in his jacket. This was most probably the last time he might be seeing Jack and it hurt him so much. The boy steeled himself and walked towards the cupboard. Mac took the file that was kept under a pile of clothes and tucked it under his arms

"Mac? What are you doing?" asked Jack and Mac froze on the spot

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi friends! I'm extremely sorry for not posting sooner. Was caught up in real life. But I'm back now and hope you guys are still with me. Thank you so much for reading.**

 **Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

"Mac? What are you doing here?"

All the colour drained from Mac's face and he swallowed hard. Jack gad caught him red handed. What was he suppose to do now. He saw the agent cross the distance between them and snatch away the file from his hand "Jack...please I can explain"

Jack's eyes widened on seeing the file "What were you doing with this file?" his eyes went back and forth and suddenly felt as if his brain had started functioning with full force. The agent looked at the boy with disbelief "You came here... for the file?

"Jack.."

"Jesus...it was all a lie? Everything?"

Mac shook his head, eyes glistening with tears "Jack.." The older man raised his finger "It's Agent Dalton to you" Mac looked brokenly, tears finally escaping from his eyes

"I can't believe this" Jack started pacing around the room, connecting all the dots from the start "Your head injury...memory loss..everything was freaking lie!"

Mac took a step forward "I can explain.." Jack shook his head "Enough MacGyver!" The boy's heart sank when Jack called him by his full name "It wasn't me..I mean it was but..."

Jack laughed bitterly, ignoring the boy "I treated you like my son. I tried to be there for you and you were lying to me. Hah! You must be thinking what a fool I am"

"No" Mac cried "I did this because my father asked me too. You've to believe me Jack...I didn't want to do this" he pleaded in heavy voice. Jack glared at the boy "Aren't you tired of lying? How many lies do you intend to keep in your pocket?"

"I'm not lying" Mac sniffed

Jack caught his arm and shook him "Tell me one thing MacGyver, if you're not lying what were you doing with my file?"

"I came...to steal it" Mac admitted

Jack's grip tightened and Mac winced "Is the reason you came into my house?"

Mac nodded tears dripping from his face "I'm sorry. My father...he.." Jack roughly let go "Ofcourse you've a father to guide you in your crimes. I'm so disgusted by you. I can't even look at you"

"Jack.." Mac tried again

"Agent Dalton" Jack reminded him coldly "No amount of excuses will justify what you did. You're a liar. Very well played MacGyver" he clapped his hands "I was an idiot who forgot, once a criminal always a criminal"

Mac's heart clenched in his chest. He stood on the spot with his head bowed down. How could he forget he was a criminal. His father was right. Jack would never believe him. The man was so mad at him that he didn't want to hear his side of the story. Everything was ruined.

Jack heaved short breaths in anger. He still couldn't believe Mac had lied to him. But the confession just confirmed his crime. Though it pained in his heart, he had to make a right decision "I'm calling the cops. You're getting arrested"

Mac looked up with wide eyes. He couldn't let this happen. If he got arrested then James will never get the file and he will surely kill Jack. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if anything happened to Jack "No! Don't call the cops. Please he'll kill you"

Jack glared "Are you threatening me boy?" Mac vigorously shook his head "Jack please..."

"I can't believe I ever thought you as my own. You are nothing but a liar MacGyver" he saw Mac was again taking a step towards him "Stay where you are. I'm not letting you go anywhere before I personally handle you to the cops"

Mac became desperate. He had to get out of here with the file or else James will kill Jack. He made a dash towards the agent and tried to snatch the file out of his hand. Jack being an FBI agent saw the boy coming and used his training to grab the boy's wrist and twisted it behind his back. Mac gasped, pain shooting through his entire arm. Jack gritted his teeth "You're one selfish brat I've ever seen in my life. I hope you rot in jail for the rest of your life" with that he pushed Mac with full force and quickly walked out if his room and locking it from outside

Mac stumbled few steps. He tried to balance himself but then his leg got tangled in the covers that were lying on the floor. Mac's body fell face down and his head connected hard with the edge of the bed. Hot pain flared right through his skull and he scrunched his face. His vision blurred as Mac tried to get up, hand going at the right side of his head where it felt warm and sticky. He fell back on the floor with eyes fixed on the door "Ja..Jack" he feebly called out before his eyes shut close and lost consciousness

XXCXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack angrily wiped his tears as he came down in the hall. He mind replaying all the moments he had with Mac. Damm the boy was so professional in his work that he fooled him each and every step. But then... why did he feel the loneliness in those eyes that always carved for love. Mac seemed to be genuinely whenever they enjoyed time together. His eyes again burned with tears. Jack no longer could understand what was going on? His mind was confused and frustrated. Maybe he should talk to the boy alone before handling him to the law

Door bell rang and Jack was brought back to real world. He checked the time and wondered who might be this late at night. The agent pulled out his gun and slowly walked towards the door

"Jack? Open up! Jack?" few knocks were heard and Jack frowned "Riley? Is that you?"

"I've something very important to tell you. Please open the door" said Riley and Jack unlocked "What are you doing here so late? Is everything alright?"

"No Jack. Ah...where is the boy?"

Jack looked upstairs "Up. Why?"

"We've found something ..about MacGyver" Riley started and Jack sighed "Yeah...you're a little late on that"

"What do you mean?"

"I know MacGyver hasn't lost his memory. He playing us from the beginning" Jack said with heavy voice

"He said that?" asked Riley looking shocked

"Yes. It was all a lie...can you believe he still has the guts to say that he's innocent in all this" Jack sat down on the chair

"He might be telling the truth"

"What?"

"Jack..we interrogated Jason and Ron. They told us before calling you MacGyver dialled a new number and talked to his father but the line got disconnected... twice"

"So?"

"Jason said the person who answered the call told MacGyver it was a wrong number and disconnected it. That made me suspicious. First of all if the boy had lost his memory then how did he dial his father's number. And secondly why did his father disconnected the call when Mac's life was in danger"

Jack was listening intently "Continue

"We tried to trace the call but it couldn't find the location. Jason said MacGyver looked heart broken when the phone was disconnected"

"You still lost me Riley. What are you trying to say?"

"Remember you admitted the boy for fever in hospital and he dissapered for one whole day?"

Jack nodded

"Hospital authorities have found this footage. They had fitted hidden cameras in each room" Riley showed a pen drive

"What does it say?"

"Jack, it shows MacGyver was forcibly taken out of the hospital by a man"

Jack's eyes widened "What?" he got up from the chair "Are you sure?" Riley nodded "They too were shocked and decided to report to us. All I'm saying is there is more to the story. You've to confront him. If he doesn't say then we call the cops"

Jack eyed upstairs. His intutions weren't wrong. Something big and terrible was going on in Mac's life. What if the kid was actually telling the truth this time. He had to give him one chance "Riley stay here. I'll go talk to Mac"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack unlocked the door "Mac?" he frowned to see his room was still dark. The agent extended his hand and switched on the lights "Mac we need to talk...Mac!"

Jack's heart leaped out of his chest when he saw the boy lying unconscious on the floor with his one leg tangled with the cover. He quickly knelt down and cradled the boy's face in his both hands "Hey Mac.. open your eyes...kid!" he saw a small trail of blood and suddenly remembered how he had pushed the boy when he was trying to escape. A small gasp escaped from his mouth on realising his mistake and Jack cursed himself "What have I done"

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi friends! Back with next chapter! Thank you so much for reading and leaving sweet reviews. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Jack picked up Mac from the floor and gently laid him on his bed "Riley!" he called out and heard quick footsteps. Riley was shocked on seeing a bleeding and unconscious Mac "What happened to him?"

"There's a first aid kit under the sink in the kitchen. Go!" Jack ordered. Riley nodded and ran out of the room. The agent then took a fresh towel and sat down next to Mac. He gently dabbed on the wound earning a moan from below "I'm so sorry kid" he was releaved when he saw it was a small gash

Riley came with the box and handed it to her partner "Should we take him to hospital?" Jack shook his head taking out the items from the box "It doesn't look that bad. I'll clean the gash. If it gets worse then we'll take him to hospital"

"How did he get hurt?"

Jack sighed feeling guilty "I...Mac tried to run away with a file...the confidential file. I stopped him and... gave a push so he wouldn't escape. His leg was tangled in the covers, maybe that's how he fell and got hit on the head"

"It's not your fault Jack. You were just doing your job" said Riley knowing her partner was blaming himself for this accident. Jack nodded as he continued to clean the wound and wrapped Mac's head with a bandage. He hoped the kid would wake up soon

Riley's cell rang and she picked up to answer. After talking for a minute she informed Jack about a new lead on their other case "I've to be at bureau"

"It's okay. You can go but...Riley could you not..." Jack hesitated to talk but his partner understood what he was trying to say "Don't worry Jack. I'll not inform Matty about the kid unless you tell me"

"Thank you" said Jack and with that he saw Riley leave. His attention went back to Mac and he caressed his hair "This time I'm all ears kid. I promise to hear each and every word you say. Just talk to me bud"

Half an hour passed before Jack heard a small whimper from the boy. His eyes lit up and he held Mac's hand in his "Mac open your eyes buddy" he encouraged and saw the boy fluttering his eyelids

Mac woke up throbbing pain in his head. He slowly opened his eyes to see Jack sitting next to him. He remembered how he had pushed him and with that fear and panic surged through his body and the boy scrambled off the bed thinking Jack was going to hit him like his father. He scooted away from the man, almost falling off the bed in process "Please don't hit me"

Jack was shocked at Mac's reaction. The boy was literally shaking with fear. Did he really think he was going to hit him "Mac" he called out softly so the boy would know he was no threat to him "It's me Jack. In not going to hit you okay. I'm sorry you got hurt but I promise not to ever do that again"

Mac still didn't look convinced so Jack tried again "Kid please trust me. I'm sorry I yelled at you before. Could you just come back so we can talk"

Mac's eyes filled with tears and he shook his head "You won't believe me...no one does" Jack reached out to him but pulled his hand back when Mac flinched away from him. The agent sighed heavily "Kid I know about the phone call you made to your father and the guy who...grabbed you at the hospital"

Mac looked at him shockingly "How...did you know?" Jack walked towards the other end where Mac was sitting. He placed his hand on the boy's head and was glad the boy didn't pull away "I know you're not totally innocent but you've to tell me your side of the story. Only then I'll be able to help you"

Mac met Jack's eyes and saw nothing but honesty in them. More tears fell from his eyes as he gave a nod "I did lie to you...I didn't lose my memory.. my father is behind all this who is working for a man name Farol Dukrey"

Jack nodded, mentally taking in the information "Mac of your father is behind all this then why did he hang up on you?" Mac sniffed "He said...he said it was too dangerous and he might get caught by the cops"

"What?" Jack was stunned at the words. How can a father think of himself when his son's life was in danger. Mac gulped heavily "He took me from the hospital to remind me of my job"

Jack clenched his jaw

"My father...he then came here.."

"My house!?"

Mac nodded "I thought he came to see if I was alright but he began searching for the file. He didn't care if I was dead or alive"

"That scumb of the earth" Jack cursed

"I said I wouldn't lie to you anymore or steal the file but..."

"But?" Jack asked gently

"My father said if I don't get the file...he'll kill you" Mac then suddenly caught Jack's arm "I'm sorry Jack but I couldn't... let him kill you"

Jack covered Mac's hand and gave a light squeeze. He remembered about the bruises on the first day and asked "Does he always hit you?" Mac looked away in shame and that was all Jack needed to know. Anger flared in Jack's veins and he wished to punch the man to death. He then took Mac's both hand in his "You're safe here okay. He's not going to touch you ever again" The warm words melted Mac's heart. He lunched at the man infront of him and sobbed heavily. Jack held the boy tightly, rubbing his hand between the shoulder blades "It's okay kid. Everything is going to be fine"

Suddenly Mac pulled away and jumped out of the bed. He blinked couple of times to get rid of the dizziness "I've to go...Jack he's waiting for me. I'm sorry but I've to give him the file" he started walking towards the door when Jack blocked his path "Whoa...Mac where are you going? I can't let you take the file"

Mac's eyes widened "You don't understand! My father will kill you. Please Jack, no stupid file is more important than your life" he heaved short breaths and Jack gently guided him back inside "Calm down young man. First of all that file is not stupid. It's highly confidential and my boss has trusted me enough to guide it with my life"

"But..."

Jack held his hand out "Secondly you'll go to your father with a file" he saw the confuse look on Mac's face "What do you mean? You just said I can't take the file and now you're saying I can?" The agent grinned at the boy "How do you feel about working for me?"

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi friends! So so so sorry for not updating sooner. I hope you guys are still with me. Thanks to a guest reviewer who made me write next chapter. Thank you so much for reading guys.**

 **Sorry for mistakes**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Fifteen year old Mac looked at the man infront of him with wide eyes "Wor...work for you?" Jack nodded with a smile "Yes kid. Your old man has to go where he belongs and so does Farol Dukrey"

Mac stared at Jack for few seconds. He was waiting for the man to start laughing and say he was bluffing but that never happened. Jack was patiently waiting for him to reply "You are serious?"

"Ofcourse I'm Mac. Do as I say and James will never hurt you again" Mac swallowed thickly. He shook his head, tears threatening to leak "No...no no Jack please no.."

"Mac?"

"I can't...I can't do this. Don't make me do this"

"Why not bud? I promise to keep you safe. I won't let anything happen to you. Trust me"

"It's not...me"

"Then what?"

"You don't know my father. He will...he will hurt you. I can't...not you...please not you" Mac was shaking with fear and it shocked Jack. The boy was not worried about himself, he was fearing for his safety "Oh kid" Jack could see the boy was hyperventilating so he cupped the teenager's face "Hey hey calm down kiddo"

Mac's breath only quickened, chest heaving short breaths. Jack literally felt his racing heartbeats under his thumb which was on Mac's neck "You'll go into shock. Slow down Mac"

When Mac showed no sign that he heard him, Jack raised his voice and ordered "BREATHE!" Mac flinched but finally was able to focus on him. He gave a shaky nod and tried to calm himself down. It took another five minutes for him to notice that Jack was running soft circles on his chest and murmuring gentle words "You're doing good kid. That's it...relax. Good..very good boy"

"Jack" Mac called out in small voice and Jack took his hands in his "Sshh...listen to me very carefully okay?" he got a nod "I'm an FBI agent. I'm trained to deal with dangerous situations. Let me also tell you I was shot twice in my life and still sitting next to you alive and well. What I'm asking you will not only put James behind the bars but it will give you a life you deserve. Mac you cannot live like this forever. This has to stop and all I'm asking you to help me. Help me kid.. help yourself. Do this for you...and me. Do you understand?"

"Will you be safe?" Mac's voice still trembled and Jack squeezed his hand in comforting manner "Yes" he confirmed with confidence. Mac lunched and hugged Jack tightly "Thank you"

Jack held the boy and nodded "This will soon get over"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Remember act normal okay" Jack adjusted the mic in Mac's shirt "As soon as we get a confession out of Dukrey, I'll come and get you. Your statement against James will be enough to put him behind the bars. Got it?"

"Yeah...yeah I got" said Mac but after looking at the boy's body posture Jack knew he was terrified from inside "It's gonna be okay. I'm right here. We all are here" he pointed at Riley and his team "See all here only for you" Jack assured for tenth time

Mac mustered up a smile "I know. Wish me luck" he held a file in his hand "This is not the real one right?"

"Yeah. Just maks sure you get the confession out before they know about it"

"How will I do that?"

"Use your charms" Jack winked to ease some tension and saw Mac laugh a little "Alright then. Here I go"

"Good luck kiddo"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mac cluched the file tightly to his chest and walked towards the apartment in which James had arranged a meeting. He stepped into the house feeling nervous. His legs were shaking so much that Mac thought he was going to fall. He just hoped everything goes according to their plan

Mac saw James and Dukrey were sitting on the couch holding a glass of wine in each hand. James's eyes bore into Mac if he was going to rip his soul out of him "Welcome my son"

"I...I got the file" he held up the file. Dukrey got up from the couch with a broad smile "Yes! I knew you could do it sunny boy"

Mac took a deep breath and started to enact his part "Yeah well it wasn't easy. But first...Dad" he walked towards his father and sat down next to him and gave a hug "I'm sorry"

James raised his eyebrows "Sorry? For what?"

"You were right about agent Dalton. He doesn't care for me"

"Oh really? I thought you were ready to leave me for him" James glared at Mac who shivered under his gaze "I..I was wrong. Today I heard him talk to his colleague about sending me to juvie. I hate him so much"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack fisted his hands on hearing the conversation. He knew Mac was acting his part but it still hurt him a little in his heart. He wanted this to get over soon so he could get his boy back with him safe. The agent asked Riley and his team to get ready so they could barge in the moment Mac gets a confession

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James scoffed "I told you before boy. Your place is here...with me" he pressed on the word 'me' Mac nodded and saw Dukrey extend his hand "Give me the file so I can get on my way"

Mac was about to give the file but pulled back "What exactly are you going to do with this?"

Dukrey narrowed his eyes "It's none of your business"

"Yeah you're right. I was just thinking maybe I could be some help to you. I would love to take Dalton down"

Dukrey thought for a moment and smiled "Thanks but I got it covered. It's actually very simple..."

Mac smiled

"I'm going to hand over this file to a group of terrorist so all the blame will go on Jack's head. He will be finished!" the man laughed feeling proud if his action

This was it! He got the confession out of Dukrey. Mac sighed in relief and smirked "Gotcha!"

"Excuse me?"

"JACK NOW!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack got up from his chair and pulled out his gun "We got it! He did it! C'mon move! Go go go!" he yelled at his team and jumped out of the van

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"James what's going on?" Dukrey asked feeling confused. James looked at Mac and he understood something was wrong. He got up from the couch and ran towards the window. His eyes widened when he saw cops were running towards his apartment "You rascal!" he yelled at Mac "Run! Cops are here!"

"What?" Dukrey gritted his teeth and pulled out a gun "I'm going to kill you brat!" he aimed towards Mac

Mac took a step back in fear. He saw his father was already running out and it broke his heart all over again "Dad!"

"FREEZE!" yelled Jack stopping James on his track "Don't move James" his eyes then fell on Dukrey who had his gun trained on Mac "Drop your weapon! I said drop your weapon! You're surrounded! Drop it!"

Dukrey cursed and lowered his gun. He turned around to face Jack "You win this time agent Dalton"

"Cuff them" Jack instructed to his officer while he held them under his gunpoint "Mac? You okay kid?"

"I'm...fine" Mac looked a bit shaken so Jack walked towards him after he made sure both men were secured. He immediately took the boy in his arms "It's over bud. You did good. It's all over"

James glared venomously at the pair but then a evil smile formed on his face 'This is not over Angus. I still have one last card to play'

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi friends! Thank you so much for reading this story. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Jack was driving back to bureau with a victory smile on his face. He didn't think catching James and Dukrey would turn out this easy. His main fear was Mac's safety and he was glad the boy wasn't harmed in any way while going undercover for them. Now he will never have to worry about that abusive father of his. Jack tightly gripped the wheel when he thought about the man. He didn't deserve Mac. The boy needed to be loved and taken care. He needed to go school like any normal kid and enjoy life. Jack vowed to himself he would provide all the help needed and make sure the boy doesn't get hurt ever again. He glanced beside him and saw Mac was deep in thoughts "Bud? You okay?"

Mac's eyes were on the road but his mind was swirling with tons of thoughts and possibilities. Now that James was arrested, he didn't know what he was suppose to do next. Would Jack send him to juvie? He did help his father and commit crimes like stealing paintings and selling them to other criminals. Okay he was ready to face law but what should he do after that. Where will he go? What should he do with his life? There was literally no one to guide him and it only made him sad and lonely inside his heart. Mac startled when he heard Jack's voice. He blinked and turned his face "Yeah...I'm fine"

"What's going on in your mind kid?"

"Nothing"

"Mac. You do know that I'm an FBI agent and can easily tell you're lying" Jack grinned at Mac who rolled his eyes "Why do you keep reminding me that you're an FBI agent?"

"Just to keep you in line ofcourse" Jack winked and saw Mac crossed his arms sulking on his seat "You're mean"

"I know" Jack laughed "but on the serious note, Mac it's going to be fine. I'll take care of everything"

"Am I in trouble"

"Not really. You're still a minor and technically your father was behind all the crimes you comitted. You'll face some punishment but it won't be hard okay. Your statement against James will also put you in good books of law"

Mac nodded giving a small smile and sighed. Somewhere in his mind he felt this was all a dream. Why did he feel that something big and bad was going to happen. Something that was going to burst his happy bubble and rip away the smile on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late evening when Jack came back from bureau. He saw Mac was eating snacks as he watched TV. The boy jumped from the couch and ran towards him "What happened at the bureau? They believed you right? Is the evidence enough to put Dukrey behind the bars? What about my father? They didn't release him did they? Are they mad at you?" he fired all the questions at once

Jack chuckled at the boy "Hey hey Mac. Calm down kiddo" he held Mac by his shoulders "Take a breath" Mac didn't know when he had started to breathe heavily. He nodded and took a deep breath "I'm good"

Jack made him sit on the couch "Firstly everything went fine at the bureau. Matty said the evidence will put Dukrey behind the bars for long time. Now you'll have to help me here with your father's case. You'll give me all the details of the every crime you ever did with James. Can you do that?"

Mac nodded

"Good. Tomorrow is Sunday. We'll start on Monday and you'll give your statement against James" Jack explained calmly and saw Mac's shoulder sagged in relief. He ruffled his hair "Relax bud. I got it under control. Plus I've a surprise for you"

"Surprise?"

"Yeah. Actually I was thinking..."

Door bell rang

"Wait. Let me get that first" Jack got up from the couch and walked to open the door. He frowned when he saw two cops and a lawyer were standing outside in his house "Yes? Can I help you?"

Mac came around and stood couple of feet behind Jack

The lawyer extended his hand and gave him a file "These are legal documents. Since James MacGyver is arrested, he has recommended to give full custody of his son, Angus MacGyver to his Godfather"

"What?!" Jack's eyes widened as he went through the pages while Mac froze on his spot

"Godfather? Who is this Godfather?" asked Jack

"That would be me" came a voice from outside and in stepped a man who Mac dreaded the most in his life "Harold?" he whispered in disbelief

An evil smile formed on Harold's face "Hello son" Mac took a step back feeling cold chills running through his body "No..Jack..." he felt his worst nightmare was playing live infront of him

From the terrified look on Mac's face Jack knew the kid didn't want to go with the man "Mac's not going anywhere with you!" he shouted in anger looking at Harold

The lawyer spoke on Harold's behalf "I request you to cooperate Agent Dalton"

"Cooperate? Can't you see the boy is trembling with fear. Obviously he's not comfortable with your client" Jack stood protectively infront of Mac, blocking Harold's view

"Angus MacGyver is still a minor. He doesn't get to say in this matter. It's his father's decision" the lawyer argued back

Mac ran towards Jack and clutched his arm "Jack don't let him take me! He was with my father...I can't go with him...please Jack don't let him take me" he pleaded with tears running down his face. Mac knew if Harold took him, it would be the last time he would see Jack

Jack nodded and squeezed his hand. He turned to face the lawyer "Did you hear that? Mac said he is a criminal. I cannot let this happen. How can we trust him?"

"Do you have any proof against me agent Dalton?" Harold asked with a cunning smile

Jack glared at the man "I won't let you take Mac"

Harold hummed "I knew this wasn't going to be easy" he titled his head to meet Mac's eyes who was hiding himself behind Jack "If you don't come willingly then I'll have no choice but to press charges against agent Dalton for kidnapping and forcefully keeping you in his house"

Mac's eyes went impossibly wide. Harold wasn't bluffing. He came in with all preparations. That's why he was not with his father in the apartment before. James probably knew he was going get him arrested

"What? That's bullshit! Get out of my house!" Jack yelled but Mac spoke from behind "I'll go" Jack turned around "Mac?"

"I can't let you get arrested. I have to go Jack" Mac said gulping down painful lump. Harold smiled feeling victorious "We're getting late son"

Mac glared at him and then met Jack's eyes "I don't know if...if I'll ever be able to see you again...but I want to thank you for what you did for me Jack" he felt his throat clenched painfully "You're the best thing that has happened to me..a awseome person and...an even awesome father"

Jack pressed his lips as tears threatened to leak from his eyes "Mac this isn't over yet. I'm coming for you kid. You hear me? I'll not let them take you away from me"

"Let's move" Harold said getting irritated by Mac's stalling

"Goodbye Jack" Mac hugged the agent one last time and walked towards Harold with a tight knot in his stomach. Harold took a bruising hold on Mac's arm "You made the right decision" he then dragged the boy out of the house

The moment Mac stepped out, Jack pulled his cell and called Matty. He was going to do anything to get his boy back. There was no way he was going to give up without a fight

Before Jack could dial Matty's number, his cell buzzed with Riley's number on the screen "Riley where are you? I need you to come at Bureau in ten minutes"

"Jack I'm at Bureau. Something's happened"

"I know. Mac had a Godfather and that son of a bitch has taken Mac with him"

"What!? Mac has a Godfather?"

Jack rubbed his face "Yes. He brought legal documents that showed he's got the custody of Mac since James is in prison"

"But Jack...James..he..."

Jack frowned "James? What about him?"

"James MacGyver has escaped from the prison"

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi friends! Back with next chapter! Thank you so much for reading this story. It really means a lot.**

 **Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Mac gulped down a lump when Harold pressed the button and locked all sides of the door. The boy felt panic began like a cluster of spark plugs in his abdomen. Tension grew as the seconds passed dreading on what was Harold going to do with him. Mac mustered up some courage to ask "Where.. where are we going?"

Harold gripped the wheel tightly "You thought it would be easy to escape from us after what you did?" Mac was shaking with fear "Harold where are we going?"

"Some place where no one will ever find you. I'll make sure a boy named Angus MacGyver was never born" Harold's voice held nothing but venom

Mac's breath came in short gasps and he felt he would pass out any second. He never felt so scared in his life before "Let me out!" he tried to turned the handle but it was locked "Harold stop the ca.. " Before Mac could complete his sentence Harold pulled out a small can from his pocket and sprayed on Mac's face

Mac coughed inhaling the odd liquid. All of a sudden he started feeling dizzy as black spots danced infront of his eyes. He feebly tried to grab Harold's arm but his energy to stay awake gave up and Mac slumped down on the seat unconscious

Harold threw the can and pulled out his cell to dial a number, pressing hard on the gas pedal "I got him"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What!? James escaped from the prison? How could you let that happen!" Jack yelled in anger. He picked up his car keys and ran outside the house "This is not good Riley! Mac's been taken by his so called godfather and I'm afraid it was all planned from the beginning"

"Matty's got the whole team ready. We'll find him"

Jack started the engine "Try every station...bus, railways and airport. Check every car out of this city. Set an high alert if you want. I'm sending you Mac's picture. Viral it as soon as possible. Put an caption anyone who finds him will receive an reward. You hear me?"

"Got it Jack. I'll talk to Matty"

Jack pressed the red button and slammed his hand on the car wheel. How could he let this happen. How could he let take his boy right under his nose. Mac's fearful face kept popping infront of his eyes and it burned his heart. I shouldn't have let him go. God knows what were they doing to him "I'll find you kid. I promise"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mac groaned opening his eyes. His vision was still blur and his head throbbed painfully. The boy remembered how Harold had knocked him unconscious and his heart started racing. He was lying on a cold ground and was surprised on why didn't Harold tie him up. He saw two figures hovering over him so he blinked his eyes to see their faces. Mac pushed himself up but then he felt sharp stinking pain on his cheek as he was viciously slapped by one of the figure "Are you awake now?"

On hearing the voice Mac's breath hitched. It was him. But how could it be him? He was suppose to be in prison. Mac dared to open his eyes and saw his father glaring at him murderously "D..Dad?"

James caught Mac by his collar "You thought you could get rid of me that easily huh?" he tightened his hold adding pressure on Mac's neck. Harold smiled behind the pair enjoying the pain Mac was going through. The boy gasped, hands reaching out at James's wrist to try loosen the grip "Da...d!"

James added more pressure "You betrayed me after what I did for you. I fed you all these years, gave clothes to wear and this is how you repay me!" Mac clawed at James's arm unable to get air in his lungs "Can't...breathe...stop"

James harshly let go of Mac's collar and pushed him back "I'm so ashamed of you Angus. Why did you have to go against me?"

Mac scooted as far as he could until his back hit the wall behind. Tears leaked from his eyes and he coughed violently. James spat angrily "You sold out your own Dad! How could you?" he snarled taking a step towards Mac who flinched visibly afraid his father was going to hit him again "You should be thankful to me that I'm still giving you a chance. We're getting out of this city and never come back again"

Mac's eyes widened "What?"

"You heard me boy. You belong to me and you'll do exactly as I say. We're leaving and that's final"

Mac wiped out his tears and shook his head "No"

James narrowed his eyes "What did you say?"

"No!" Mac took the support of the wall behind and slowly got up from the ground "I said No! I'll not go with you. This is my life and I get to choose what to do with it"

"I'm your father Angus!" roared James

"Not anymore"

James backhanded his son who fell back on the ground again with a split lip, blood pouring down his chin "You don't get to say. You're coming with me" he turned to face his friend "I'll back in an hour. Make sure he's willing to come with us without making any fuss" James then walked out to make necessary arrangements to leave the city

Harold looked at Mac with so much hate and anger that the boy shivered on the spot. He pulled out a syringe from his pocket "I don't know what James sees in you boy. You're useless to us now. I know you'll go back to that FBI guy and betray us again" he pushed a little liquid out "I can't let that happen"

"What...What is that?" Mac eyed the needle fearfully

"This is something which will make sure you won't cause any problems ever again"

Mac's eyes widened "You're going to kill me? But...he .. Dad...he didn't say that" he protested

"I know" Harold took a step forward "By the time James is back you'll be dead and all I've to say is your body couldn't handle the drugs" he smiled feeling proud of his idea

"You're crazy!" Mac yelled

"You don't need us right but guess what? I don't need you too. We're better off without a burden like you" Harold came closer with the syringe and Mac lashed out at him. He kicked the man on his knees and raised his fist to drive punch. Harold reacted quickly and caught Mac's fist in his hand and gave a hard twist. Mac yelled out in pain and then Harold had in chokehold position

"Let go!" Mac tried use his elbow on the man but Harold was so strong that he was unmoved by his actions. He was still holding the needle as he tightened his hold "It's been pleasure working with you"

"No!..please don't do this..." Mac's words turned into a loud gasp when Harold plunged the needle in his bare neck and pushed the liquid "Goodbye kid" he threw Mac on the ground who rolled couple of times before stopping few feet away. Harold walked towards him and gave one last hard kick to his side. Mac curled into a ball groaning in pain. He then heard retreating footsteps of the man who banged the door shut and made sure it was locked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack was at the bureau barking orders and yelling in frustration. It had been three hours and they still have any clue on Mac or his escaped father. He was loosing time and with that chances of finding Mac. If anything happens to the kid, it would be his fault. He promised the boy he would protect him at all cost but he failed. Jack was getting angrier by the second. He kicked the table and cursed loudly when suddenly his cell rang

Jack saw it was unknown number and he pressed green button. The agent heard few ragged breaths followed by a soft voice "Ja...Jack"

"MAC!"

 **Those who are waiting an update on 48 hours, I want to tell you guys it will be finished. It's just that I want to complete this fic and then concentrate on other. This story has one more chapter to go. Please stay with me and leave a review if you liked this chapter :-)))**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi friends! A huuuuuuge heartfelt thanks to all my AWESOME readers who have read followed and favourited this story. Thanks to all who have been leaving fantastic reviews. On with the next and last chapter. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Mac felt his whole life flashed infront of his eyes when Harold revealed his true intentions. The man was going to betray his father by taking his life and James would never know the truth. He had to think something...real quick. The boy tried to fight against the muscled man but he was awfully strong and soon found himself in choke hold position

Mac's hand desperately tried to free himself when his fingers brushed over Harold's pocket. Harold was focused on jabbing the needle so Mac took his distraction to his advantage and picked the cell out and quickly pocketed it. He gasped when the needle was pressed into his neck. Mac was then thrown on the ground and then sharp pain shot through his stomach when Harold kicked him and then walk out of the room.

Mac coughed already feeling the effects of the poison. He quickly pulled out Harold's cell and dialled Jack's number. After three rings he heard a voice "Jack!"

"MAC! Is that you?"

"Jack help me" Mac clutched the phone tightly "Jack please"

"I'm here kid. Can you tell me where you are?"

"No I was...I was drugged. There are no windows.. Jack... he.." Mac sucked in a breath

Jack quickly ran out of his cabin and yelled at his officers "Somebody get this call traced now!" he saw Riley give a nod and asking another officer to get the job done

"Jack" Mac weakly called out again "Harold...he.." he coughed and felt as if his skin was on fire "Jack.."

"Kid you gotta help me here. Can you hear something... anything that will tell us where you are"

Mac scrunched his face and tried to hear "I..I think I hear cranes...lots of cranes" Jack nodded "Okay okay ah.. cranes..cranes means.. construction building or a a shipping yard. No problem I'm coming" he covered his cell with his hand "Riley I'm on the road. When you track the exact location call me immediately"

"Yes sir"

Mac's phone beeped and the boy looked at the device that showed low battery "No battery"

Jack cursed "I'm on my way Mac. I'm coming... hello? Mac? Are you there?"

The phone went dead and Jack's heart dropped to his stomach. Think Jack think! James obviously won't take Mac to a construction site as he needs to get out of this city. Roads, airports and railways are blocked by his officers so that leaves only one option. Water. Mac is definitely taken to a shipping yard. That's why he can hear cranes "How many shipping yard this city has?" he asked one of his men

"Three sir"

"Text me all three. I'm heading out. When you get the exact location call me immediately"

"Got it sir"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The phone slipped from Mac's fingers and he crawled towards the door. The boy wobbled on his feet as he turned the knob but it was effectively locked. He even tried banging on the wooden board hoping someone would be able to help him but his efforts were in vain

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack reached near the first shipping yard when his phone rang. Riley informed him they had located Mac but to his dissapointed he wasn't at the right place. Jack asked Riley to reach with his team and he did a sharp turn to his left "Hang on kid"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX'XXXXXX

Mac felt pain was bearable at first but now was it was increasing by the minute. His vision was starting to blur and every inch of him was hurting. His breath was coming in harsh shallow gasps through clenched teeth and he wished nothing more to pain to stop.

Mac shut his eyes and tried to ignore the pain. He diverted his thoughts to one person who now mattered the most in his life. Jack. The one person who taught him what was to feel like to be cared and loved. Mac shivered as his body spammed in pain again. He coughed curling into a ball. Suddenly Mac heard footsteps and he tensed. The door clicked open and he pushed his legs backwards

"What the hell did you do?" Harold's loud and angry voice echoed in the room as he stamped on the cell, crushing the device with his feet on the cell. He grabbed Mac by his hair and harshly yanked it back "You always cause nothing but trouble to me! Who did you call?"

Mac kept quite which made Harold tightened his grip "I did a mistake by not killing you sooner" he slapped the boy and pulled out his gun "This ends now"

"No...please" Mac scooted backwards

"What's going on here?" came a new voice and Harold cursed. He turned around and saw James standing with confused expression "Harold?"

"DAD! Please...help me...he...he poisioned me" Mac struggled to get air in "Help..."

"What? Harold what is he taking about?" James asked his friend who's eyes darkened and scowl deepened. He shifted his aim towards James "I injected him with poision"

"What? Why? I didn't ask you to do that"

"We don't need him James. The brat will always try to sell us out. I did this for us"

"Are you crazy? This was not your decision to make! I won't let him die. I need him" James tried to take a step forward and then a shot rang. His eyes moved downwards and saw red liquid quickly covering his chest and stomach. Harold had shot him "Should've listened to me"

"No!" Mac yelled

James went down on the ground like a puppet without strings. He looked at his son one last time and mumbled "I'm...sorry" James closed his eyes and took his last breath. Fresh tears fell from Mac's eyes. He didn't get time to mourn when Harold spoke again "The poison will probably kill you but seeing your luck, I've to make sure you stay dead"

A shot rang

Mac was expecting pain to attack him at full force but that never happened. He saw Harold's body lurch forward and then go down with a loud thud

"Mac!"

Mac almost smiled in relief when he heard the voice. Jack was here. He extended his hands searching for his father figure "Jack?" he called out feebly

Jack made sure Harold was dead and ran towards the boy "Mac! Hey kid. I'm here" Mac coughed again and tried very hard to open his eyes but they kept drooping close. Jack frowned on how pale the boy looked "Mac? What's wrong?"

"Jack...he..he.." Mac pointed at Harold but couldn't get the words out. He started coughing again this time splattering few drops of blood from his mouth. Fear spiked in Jack's heart on seeing blood on Mac's lips "Are you hurt anywhere?"

Mac managed to rasp out one word "Poision" he slumped forward and Jack caught him with his head on his chest "Poision? Are you poisioned?"

Mac nodded fisting Jack's shirt "Hurts" he said feeling extremely hot as if his skin was buzzing with like live wire. Jack pressed his lips and quickly thought about his options. Seeing Mac's condition he knew they wouldn't be able to make it in time for hospital. He also couldn't wait for ambulance since the yard was far away from the city. He had to do something now.

Jack's eyes fell on the barrel of water that was placed in the corner of the room. An idea struck him and he gently lowered Mac on the ground. Jack ran and picked up a broken plastic cup and filled it with water

Jack brought the cup near Mac and hauled him up. He placed the cup on Mac's lips "Drink" he said firmly and the boy drank obediently "Good...wait okay. I'll get some more" Mac shook his head. He wanted to say he wasn't thirsty anymore but Jack was already gone

Jack came back with water again "Drink Mac" Mac drank half cup and then swatted his hand away "No..more" The older man held Mac by his shoulders and brought him close to his chest "You've to drink more kid. It's the only way to get the poison out"

"No.." Mac weakly protested "Feel sick...might throw up" Jack nodded "I want you to throw up so most of the poison will get out of your system then I'll take you to hospital"

Mac didn't understand a word Jack said as his mind and body was on world of pain. The cup was brought back to his lips so he drank again. Jack brought fourth round of water and this time he had to hold Mac down to get him to drink. His heart ached and was hating every second when Mac kept pleading him to let go. When Jack brought the sixth cup, Mac finally threw up emptying his stomach contents as well as poison. Jack rubbed slow circles on his back and spoke soft words "That's it...easy kid...you're good"

After five minutes when Mac was done, Jack decided to take him to hospital. He was hauled up by the agent but his knees buckled and went limp in Jack's arms. Jack carried Mac and ran out of the yard. He placed the boy in the backseat and rushed to nearest hospital.

SIX HOURS LATER

"The boy is fine now" the doctor informed a distress Jack who had been sitting for six hours straight in the chair waiting for any news on Mac. Riley had taken care of the two dead bodies back in the yard and he was more than happy to know the two men were dead. Finally Mac was free. He did never have to worry about them anymore

Jack got up from the chair "Thank you doctor"

"Thanks to you Mr Dalton. That was really smart thinking. You got most of the poison out. We just had to pump it out from his blood. The boy was lucky you were there with him"

Jack sighed in relief "I'm just glad he's okay. Can I see him?"

"He's still under heavy medicines. It will take couple of hours before he's able to communicate with us"

"I'll wait"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Low annoying beeping sound brought Mac back to consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes and found himself under soft and warm bed. His hazy and confused mind tried to remember how did he ended up here and that's when flashes of what happened came flooding infront of him. The machines started beeping loudly and he panicked

"Hey hey hey Mac...calm down bud. You're safe"

Mac's eyes followed the voice and saw Jack hovering over him with worried eyes "Jack?"

"I'm here" Jack smiled "It's all over. You hear me? Everything is fine now"

Mac's breathing slowed down. He looked at the older man "My...he killed him"

"I know...I'm sorry"

Mac nodded not knowing what to say. Though his father was not with him anymore, he didn't feel alone. He didn't miss him. There was someone who took his place and that someone was standing right next to him "Thank you for saving my life"

"You scared me for a second kid but never repeat that ever again"

Mac nodded "What now?" he asked saw Jack pull out a file

"Remember I told you about a surprise?"

Mac nodded again

"Read this" Jack handed the file

Mac opened the file and his eyes widened reading the documents "Jack"

"Yes these are adoption papers. I'm officially asking you to become my son"

Mac gaped at Jack

"I'm serious"

Mac kept staring

"You gotta say something kid"

Mac was shocked

"Yes or No?"

Mac didn't say a word

"Oh I get it...you don't want..."

"DAD!" Mac blurted out and Jack smiled broadly. He crossed the distance and took his son in his arms "Oh kiddo. Thank you" Mac had happy tears rolling down his face and he shook his head "Thank you Dad"

 **Please leave a review one last time :-)))**


End file.
